All's Fair in Love and War
by CrazyMuffinAssassin
Summary: Through family hardships and a strange love triangle, Shadow has to put up with everything that is thrown at him. Is it all worth it just for the girl of his dreams? ShadowxOC SilverxBlaze
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Well, here we are. The sequel to _Skies are Blue_! I am actually going to have fun with this one. I'm going to incorporate a bit more humor in this story due to some of my… characters. Yeah some of them are going to be _really_ stupid. Plus, I'm going to play with POVs. Every chapter or so is going to be a different character's POV, but I'm not going to have the entire story using first person. Don't ask why; I just won't. Haha. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA. Sky the Hedgehog, Frost the Hedgehog, Blitz the Hedgehog, Boston the Hedgehog, and any other character unaffiliated with SEGA belong to me, as well as this story.

* * *

><p>Shadow's POV<p>

"Shadow! Dinner!" Sky calls to me from the kitchen. I heave myself off the couch with a sigh and enter, finding her standing at the stove.

To my dismay, _he _is sitting at the table. Frost: my arch rival as of this moment. Seriously, this ass-hole thinks that he can take the love of my life from me, and I'm _not _talking about my motorcycle. I'm talking about my short, sweet, and sexy girlfriend Skylar the Hedgehog., the same one (if you remember our previous adventure) that was raped and abused by the dark incarnation of our favorite late deity Iblis known as Mephiles the Dark. I ended up saving her, of course, but this guy thinks that he still has a chance of winning her over if he moves into her house and consumes all of her food. Okay, the last part is a bit of an exaggeration, but that doesn't mean he doesn't piss me off.

I guess I should give a bit of a recap. Ok, well, months ago my beautiful girlfriend Sky literally fell from the sky (irony!) and was injured. After she woke up, I proceeded to take her out, ended up falling in love with her, only to be crushed by my rival Sonic the Hedgehog, because he temporarily stole her from me. Of course, she came back to me, only after her twin brother Silver, his girlfriend Blaze, and Sky and Silver's younger half-brother Blitz showed up and caused the house to become dangerously cramped. After a series of fights Sky and Blaze have (they're archrivals. Long story.), Silver decided it would be a good idea for us to go to the beach. Unfortunately, while we were there Mephiles the Dark showed up and kidnapped Sky, claiming that he could "create the ultimate being" by raping her and creating a child. Of course, I saved the day and, well, made him disappear, with help of Team Sonic and Sky and Silver's father Boston. To this day he hasn't shown up again.

In case you're wondering how Mephiles' psychotic plan to impregnate Sky and create the "ultimate being" went, you should probably know that it didn't work. She had just gotten off being in heat, thank God. When we found out, we were so happy. Everyone else was happy too, especially Boston.

Speaking of Boston, in the six months since I've been here staying with Sky, the old man and I have been getting along quite well. He approves of my relationship with his daughter, though we've had a couple of speed bumps and butted heads. Silver's cool with everything too, and so is Blitz. I've actually gotten used to Blitz and Silver being there _all the time_. Sky wasn't kidding when she said she pretty much has a family of her own to look after. Too bad her miniature family consists of her brothers.

As for Sonic and his trio of misfits, they left some time ago. Sonic thought it would be awkward if he and his friends stayed, so they left as soon as Sky was discharged from the hospital, which I think was a _brilliant _idea since I still haven't forgiven him for temporarily taking Sky from me almost a year ago. I know it's not good to hold grudges but hey, he'll get over it.

I take my seat at the table across from Frost. Sky sets a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of each of us and joins us at the table with her own plate.

"So, Shadow, did you have fun with Silver and Blitz while I was in my therapy session?" Sky smiles as if she made a joke.

I scowl at that, though I intend to tease. "We went to Boston's house and hung out there."

Sky has been attending therapy for any depression that she may develop since the incident. I can honestly say that she was traumatized at first, but she's been getting better. She doesn't scream whenever I come into our bedroom in the dark anymore. And she actually lets me touch her. Her wounds have healed as well and her fur is growing back.

"How is Daddy?" If you don't remember, Boston's ulcer was… bothered when he was given a kick to the stomach by Mephiles. He's been on house arrest for months, and the poor guy gets lonely. Why is he on house arrest? Because Sky doesn't want him stressing himself anymore. He's the general of the arm, and the most powerful warrior. Plus, he likes to fight. He _loves_ to fight. And he hates that Sky is making him stay down. I don't blame him. It must get pretty boring just sitting around all day.

"He seems better. He's happy, that's for sure," I reply, twirling spaghetti on my fork.

"Good. I guess I'll see him tomorrow, and Frost, isn't your mom joining us?" Sky addresses him, turning away from me.

Frost swallows. "Yeah, that's what she said. I'm going to have to get her. She's still a bit shaky so I have to help her."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to come with you or is Flicker going to help?" Sky asks. I roll my eyes and continue stabbing at my food. I don't have anything against Frost's mother; I just don't like the idea of Sky going off with Frost alone.

Flicker is Frost's older brother by two years. They look almost exactly alike, but Flicker doesn't have lining on his quills and he has bangs. Flicker is another one of Sky's ex-boyfriends. Yeah. Another one. He's a lot less irritating than Frost, and maybe that's due to him having a girlfriend, but I do think him far superior to his ass of a younger brother.

"Flicker's going to help me. You and the others can go on ahead," Frost mutters while picking at his food.

"Oh. Okay, if you're sure," Sky murmurs. She turns back to me, raising her eyebrows. "Do you want to come with me to the store? I'm going to get supplies for Blitz's birthday cake."

"Of course," I answer. Does she really even have to ask a question like that? "When do you want to get going?"

"As soon as we finish eating."

"Okay then."

Blitz's birthday is in two days, and his is two weeks before Sky and Silver's, March 12. He's going to be fourteen.

Speaking of Blitz, he's changed a lot since I rescued Sky. He was really scared when she was taken and found out that Mephiles raped her. He did a lot of growing up and has been a real help around the house. Both he and Silver have been really, and they don't bother me and Sky as much anymore. Both of them do a good job of staying out of our way. Silver actually doesn't really come back to the house that often anymore. He spends a lot of time at the Palace nowadays. In fact, right now that's where he is, while Blitz is at his friend's house.

* * *

><p>After consuming the rest of my food sustenance, I wait by the door for Sky so we can leave. She returns quickly, slinging a purse over her shoulder.<p>

"Ready to go?" she asks me, her eyes sparkling and making my heart flutter.

I nod, careful not to reveal any emotion.

She smiles and takes my hand, leading me out through the front.

The sky looks better, not as fiery, and the Lava Sea has receded. Vegetation is beginning to grow all over the place, and Sky even began cultivating her own miniature garden next to the house. Her psychiatrist suggested it as a stress-reliever and she took her advice. It's really pretty, and I can tell she put a lot of heart into it.

"Are you getting Blitz anything for his birthday?" I ask her. I really don't care, but I hate awkward silences.

"Yes, I'm making a new pair of shoes for him. The soles of his are worn and he needs something sturdier. Are you?"

My cheeks burn. "I wouldn't know what to give him. That, and he doesn't like me that much." It's true. He obviously prefers Sonic over me. It's been that way for a long time, since they met.

"Just give him a little something, at least. He likes muffins, like I do, so you can get him one," Sky begs. I scowl. Why me?

"Fine," I grumble. "I'll get him one the day before his birthday, okay?"

"Yay. I know he'll love it," Sky murmurs. She stretches up, her lips meeting mine. Immediately my frown disappears, and I feel a smile playing at the corners of my mouth. She's the only one that can do that to me.

"He's lucky that he's your brother," I growl playfully, kissing her again.

"Hmm…" Then, she gets all serious. Aww… I kinda wanted to kiss some more… "Okay, so first we're going to stop at the market, and then the pastry shop."

"Sounds like a plan."

She squeezes my hand and begins dragging me towards the makeshift town. The market is the biggest store there, and she pulls me in that direction. Something catches my eye from a display window: a ring. I've been planning to propose for months, but one thing keeps me from it: a ring. Something so simple, but so… not. Before Sky can drag me into the store, I stop her.

"I'll catch up with you. I saw a… potential gift," I lie smoothly, taking her hand in my own. "See you soon."

"Okay. I hope it's a good one," she murmurs, pecking me on the cheek before scurrying off.

_Oh, it will be a good one. _I walk back towards the direction of the store where I spotted the ring. I duck into the store to find a young ginger fox manning the counter. He wears a black and white checkered scarf.

"Good evening!" he greets me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to see the ring in the display window," I tell him, struggling to be polite.

"Right away, sir." He brushes past me and reaches into the window, withdrawing the ring from its stand. It sits in a small black velvet box, on a white satin pillow. He hands it to me. "Here you are…"

I set the box on the counter and hold the ring up. The diamond is beautiful, set in the center of six others. The band itself is white gold, shined perfectly. I'm sure Sky would love it. "How much?" I inquire, looking back at the cashier.

"Four hundred."

"Four _hundred_?" I gasp, shock reflected in my voice.

"Yes."

"That's completely unreasonable!"

"Supply and demand." The fox takes the ring from me, places it back in the box, and closes it. "No money, no ring."

Frantically, I dig inside of my quills, pulling out my two old inhibitor rings. Sky had fashioned new ones for me months ago, and I'm sure these would pay for the ring.

"How about these?" I offer, holding up the rings.

The fox takes one of them and looks it over. "One of these will do," he says. "You have yourself a sale." He tosses me the ring. "Nice doing business with you."

I refrain from rolling my eyes and instead nod and exit, tucking the ring into my quills along with my second inhibitor ring.

I walk back to the market, finding Sky standing in front with grocery bags in tow. She looks up as I approach.

"There you are!" she greets me, walking up.

Being the gentleman I am, I take the bags from her. "I'll carry those for you."

"Thank you, sweetie," Sky purrs, almost making me blush. She hardly calls me pet names. "I think we have everything. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But I couldn't afford to buy it," I lie, flicking an ear. "Ready to go home?"

Sky nods. "Mhm, but I want to drop something by Blitz first. He's staying the night at his friend's house and asked me to get some marshmallows for him."

"Marshmallows?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know… but he's been good, so he deserves a little something," Sky says.

"His birthday is in two days, what more could he deserve?"

Sky glares at me. "He's getting the marshmallows, Shadow, whether you like it or not."

There's no arguing with her, especially if I expect to get some one-on-one with her tonight.

I sigh. "Fine." I follow her through the streets., carrying the bags and wishing I could be anywhere but here.

* * *

><p>After returning home (you don't want to know the boring details of our little trip to give Blitz sugar), Sky and I stow away the supplies and go to our room. I sit on the bed while Sky puts on her sleep clothes. Not pajamas, for she only wears a t-shirt and gym shorts for sleeping in. I kick off my shoes and socks off and lie on my back. Sky joins me, lying on top of my chest and pressing her cheek to the white fluff of my chest fur. She's so cute when she does that. I place my hand on her waist, bending my knees so she lies between them.<p>

"Are you going to help me make the cake tomorrow night?" she asks me without looking up.

With another hand I stroke her quills, staring up at the ceiling. "Of course I will. Do you even have to ask that?"

Sky looks up at me, resting her chin on my chest. "I guess not." Her eyelids lower and she kisses me gently.

"Is there anything _else_ you want me to do for you?" I ask urgently, feeling a bit forward.

Sky frowns. "Not that I can think of."

I growl impatiently. Sky and I haven't had sex yet, which probably is a good idea considering the circumstances, but I'm getting tired of waiting. "Forget it."

She appears confused but shrugs and lies back down, her ear tips tickling the bottom of my chin.

I sigh, disappointed. But then I think of the ring carefully stowed away. I'll have her soon enough. I guess I can wait a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Well, no arguments in this chapter, but meh, I thought it was okay. Please review before you go!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Numbah 1!

Faith the Echidna belongs to me. Hell, she _is _me.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Sky holds Shadow's hand tightly as they walk to her father's house. Frost has already gone to retrieve his mother and brother. She presses against Shadow, feeling a chill go up her spine as she thinks of her best friend. Ever since Shadow's been here, Frost has been acting differently, like he's always trying to one-up the black hedgehog. Just the other day he challenged Shadow to see who can eat the most pancakes just because Shadow said he was "starving." Sky believes it to be some stupid guy thing.

"Sky," Shadow murmurs suddenly. Sky looks up at him as he stops in front of Boston's place.

"Yes?"

"I want to take you out later, just you and me. Is that okay?" Shadow requests, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Well, yeah, I'd like to, but I have to make Blitz's cake. You're helping me, remember?" Sky reminds him, smiling warmly.

"I meant _after _that, Sky," Shadow chuckles softly, nudging her forehead with his nose gently.

"Oh, well, okay then," Sky purrs, kissing his cheek lovingly. "I can't wait."

Shadow grins and takes her hand in his. They both walk up the steps to Boston's house.

Boston has been given a new house by Blaze. It's closer to Sky's place, so he can check up on her often and she can do the same for him. His new house is bigger than the shack he was living in previously, and he seems comfortable.

Sky opens the door with her key and they both step in. Boston greets her with a giant bear hug. Sky gags and struggles for air.

"Daddy, please! You're… crushing me!" she gasps, though she's absolutely elated to see her father.

"Oops! Sorry, honey," Boston apologizes, dropping the smaller gray hedgehog.

He nods to Shadow. "Hello."

"Hi," Shadow says back awkwardly with a small wave.

"Where's Frost?" Boston asks, coughing and looking past the couple for the white hedgehog.

"He went to go get Cloud," Sky answers with a nod. "Flicker's coming too."

"Great…" Boston mutters sarcastically. "Uh… Silver and Blitz are here already. In the den."

* * *

><p>Sky nods. "Okay, Daddy." She leads Shadow into the living room, where Blitz and Silver are both sitting on the floor with someone unfamiliar: a pretty female chocolate brown echidna with caramel eyes (shut up, I was hungry when I created her). Sky drops Shadow's hand and a growl rises in her throat.<p>

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" she snaps, her eyes narrowing.

Shadow looks at her, confused. "Who is she?"

"Faith the Echidna," Sky grumbles.

Faith rises, extending a hand to Shadow with a smile. "You must be Shadow. Silver has told me a lot about you. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you before, but, well, I was busy training. Boston told me that Princess here has a new love squeeze. It's good to finally meet you."

Shadow takes the hand warily. "Same to you?"

Faith laughs. "I know it must be weird, meeting your girlfriend's arch rival and everything."

"Arch rival?" Shadow turns to Sky, raising an eyebrow. She's glaring daggers at the echidna, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, arch rival," she sniffs. "She's always showing me up in front of my own father."

Boston walks in, looking baffled, and scratches the back of his head. "…Did I mention that Faith was here?"

"_No_." Sky wheels around to glare at her father. "Why would you invite _her_?"

"She's my apprentice. How could I not?" Boston mumbles, twiddling his thumbs. "She hadn't been in my new house yet."

"Neither had I!" Sky scoffs. "If I had to wait, she could've too!" Shadow touches Sky's shoulder.

"Sky…" he warns.

Sky frowns and stalks out of the room, brushing past her father coldly. Shadow looks at Boston, who appears guilty. He glances at Faith. "Sorry, Apprentice. I never will understand your rivalry."

"Faith shrugs. "It's okay. She's just pissed because I beat her all the time. I've learned to ignore it."

Shadow looks interested. "What do you mean 'beat her all the time'?" he asks the brown echidna.

"You see, when we were training, Boston would always pit us against each other and I'd always win. Since the eighth time, Sky's declared me her arch rival and swore that she would hate me forever."

"Was it that you beat her or that you and Flicker-" Blitz begins to say, but is cut off when Silver knocks him over and clamps his hand over the younger's mouth.

"_Shut up,_ Blitz," he growls at his brother, clenching his teeth. "_She_ can still _hear_ us."

His eyes flit back and forth warily, and he creeps across the room to peek around the corner. Faith takes his place kneeling beside Blitz.

Shadow blinks. Sky _is _known to know what's going on even when she's not in the room. Her telepathy reaches that far.

"Is the coast clear, Numbah Two?" Faith whispers.

"All clear, Numbah One," Silver answers, saluting. They all relax.

Shadow frowns. _Weirdos_. "What the-"

"Faith and Silver have been playing this game when Sky leaves the room since they were younger," Boston explains quietly, his eyes flashing with amusement. "Because Silver can tell where she is, he checks to see if she's in the same vicinity, while Faith stands by in an attack position." Boston chuckles. "They've been playing for years."

"It's not a game anymore, Boss," Faith tells him, running her fingers through her quills. "It's life or death now. She's gotten stronger with the Force."

That's also true. Sky has taken the opportunity to hone her skills and stretch her telepathy to the limit. She can even get inside _Shadow's_ mind, something she's been trying to do forever.

"Should I go check on her?" Shadow offers, feeling out of place.

"Could you? I don't want her breaking my windows again," Boston tells him urgently.

"Break your win-"

"Just go." Boston shoves him out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Shadow whips around, thinking of some very creative responses to this, but upon hearing Sky sniffling, he thinks better of it.

"Sky? Are you okay?" he asks, taking a seat next to her on the steps.

"Just peachy," Sky grumbles.

"You don't look all right to me," Shadow says.

"No duh, Captain Obvious. My own father prefers his stupid apprentice over me," Sky murmurs. "Why is that? Is she better than me?"

"How should I know? I don't even know this girl!" Shadow reminds her, throwing up his hands. "And he's your _father_, Skylar. He loves you. Hell, he doesn't even want me to ask you to-." He stops himself right there. _Crap, I almost ruined it!_

"Ask me to what?" Sky asks, her gaze softening. She scoots closer to him. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to find out for myself?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Shadow mumbles, pushing his nose into her fur.

"But what if I can't wait?" She pouts, looking up at him with limpid blue eyes.

"Let's just say, it has something to do with what we're going to do tonight," Shadow whispers, his lips meeting hers.

"Oh, yuck! You guys came here just to do what you can do at home anyway?" a disgusted voice sounds from up the path.

Shadow sighs and looks up to see Frost and Flicker leading a small-framed, frail, pale blue hedgehog, their mother Cloud, by the arms. The comment came from Flicker.

"Why are you two out here and not in there?" Flicker continues, holding his mother's arm tightly. "Did the Boss-man kick you out already?"

"No," Sky scoffs. "Faith's in there."

"Ah, yes, Faith. Your arch en-e-may," Flicker snickers, exchanging a look with Frost.

"Go back in, she can't hurt you while you're in your dad's house," Frost tells her.

"I never understood why you too fight so much anyway," Cloud rasps, looking at Sky with warm green eyes. She breaks away from her sons to take Sky in a tight embrace. "How are you, dear?" She eyes Shadow. "And who's your good-looking friend?"

"Hi, Auntie," Sky says with a smile. "I'm doing better. And this is my boyfriend Shadow." She motions to him as she states his name. Shadow finds himself blushing as he shakes the aging hedgehog's hand. It's obvious that Cloud has been close to Sky's family for years. He might need her approval as well if he expects to marry Sky.

"How are you feeling?" Sky continues.

Cloud kisses her cheek and smiles as well. "I'm well, lovely. I'm glad to get out of the house for once. Flicker and Frost have been keeping me under house arrest."

"For a good cause!" Frost protests, appearing worried. "I don't want you getting sick again, Mom."

"I won't, Frost, don't worry about that," Cloud soothes, ruffling her son's fur lovingly.

Flicker taps his foot impatiently. "Can we go _in _now, please? I have to ask Boss if he got my thingy yet."

"Your _thingy_?" Frost snorts.

"Yes, my thingy." The older white hedgehog shoulders his way past the others and walks into the house. Frost and Cloud follow him, leaving the door open a crack.

Sky looks at Shadow and shrugs, taking his hand and leading him back inside.

"Cloud seems… nice," Shadow comments, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah. She's like my second mom," Sky says with a small smile. "Actually, she's more like my first mom. She took care of me more than my actual mom did. I love her like I love my father."

"I see." Shadow's grip tightens on her shoulder. He's never met Sky's mom. Ever. In fact, nobody really mentions her, especially not Boston.

They go back into the den, where Faith is hugging Flicker and grinning.

"Flickster! I haven't seen you in foreva!" the brown echidna says.

"Heya, Phoenix," Flicker greets her with a smile. "How's ole Vincy-boy doin'?"

"Vincent? Oh, he's good. He's just surfing the Universe all on his lonesome," Faith answers with a shrug.

"Vincent's her boyfriend," Sky whispers to Shadow, who nods. "They've been dating for almost a whole year now."

Frost goes to hug Faith as well.

"Hey, Dork," he says, smiling for the first time Shadow's ever seen. It looks… weird in an unnatural sort of way. "We've missed you around here."

"Aww… I've missed you too, Ice King," Faith purrs, ruffling the fur on his head.

"You know I really hate it when you call me that," Frost mumbles, stepping back and sitting on the couch. "Almost as much as when you and Flicker call me 'Frosty.'"

Faith and Flicker give each other small high-fives at that.

Boston and Cloud have gone to the kitchen to talk amongst themselves, and Silver and Blitz are still sitting on the floor, just taking in all the action. Sky goes to sit next to Frost, and Shadow joins her, leaning back and putting his arm around her shoulders. Frost eyes him with narrowed eyes, but Shadow glares and the white hedgehog turns away with a snort.

Sky gives Shadow a warning look and turns back around, looking irritated. Faith, raising an eyebrow, grins and elbows Flicker, who whispers something in her ear. She giggles and whispers something back. Interested, Shadow slides down to sit next to Silver. He taps him on the shoulder, and the silver-gray hedgehog turns around.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Faith and Flicker?" Shadow asks. "I know they aren't dating, but still."

"Oh, they're _really _good friends. They also used to date, after Flicker and Sky dated," Silver explains, "but it didn't work out very well because they're too close."

Shadow nods. "I see."

Silver nods also. "Blitz thinks they're in _love_."

Blitz glares at him. "You know they are! I mean, look at them!"

"Yeah, it looks that way but they _are _best friends!" Silver argues. "You and Cody are close, but that doesn't mean the two of _you _are in love!"

Cody is Blitz's absolute best friend. They are practically inseparable, except when Cody has to work at him mom's pharmacy. His mom is Adele, the doctor from the hospital.

"Well, yeah, 'cause Cody and I are two straight guys," Blitz snorts.

Shadow rolls his eyes, losing interest in the rest of the conversation, and scoots back onto the couch. Sky looks at him.

"What was that all about?" she asks quietly as she takes his hand in her own.

"Nothing," Shadow grumbles, stroking her quills absentmindedly.

Boston's head pokes out from the kitchen entrance. "Is anyone thirsty? I actually have fresh water for once!"

_For once?_ Shadow gasps inside of his mind.

Sky nods beside him. "You know that this world was a wasteland before. The water was hard to find and not filtered properly."

Shadow gives a small nod.

"Just pour all of us a cup, Dad," Silver tells him. "Not too much, 'cause we want some tomorrow too, remember?"

Boston nods. "Yes, of course." He ducks back out and disappears into the kitchen.

_Okay, it's official. When Sky and I get married, we are definitely going to live back in my time, _Shadow thinks, internally shaking his head. He takes an extra precaution to put a mind block so Sky is unable to hear his thoughts.

"So, Blitzy, what're ya gonna do for your b-day?" Faith asks, flopping down in a chair. "I remember my fourteenth like it was yesterday…"

Sky rolls her eyes.

"I think Cody and I are going to go do some major paintballing," Blitz answers with a grin.

"If you do, then you get to clean yourself off," Sky tells him. "Remember the last time; it took hours to get all that effing paint out of your fur."

"Yah, I know, so I had Drew make me an awesome suit to prevent that from happening again," Blitz says proudly.

"Can I come with, Speedster?" Faith asks. "I've been dying to play again. Nearly six months away and I'm ready to kick some ass."

"But you were the cause for me getting paint in my fur last time!" Blitz reminds her.

"Yeah, but if you have that suit-thingy, then that won't happen again!" Faith protests.

"Oh, my gosh, I forgot about my thingy!" Flicker exclaims, jumping up and dashing into the kitchen.

"It's not that I don't _want_ you to come, Faith, it's that you tend to be so damn competitive when you do," Blitz begins mumbles, looking a bit defensive.

"I promise I'll let you take over, I promise! At least for one game!" Faith begins to beg. Funny, because Shadow doesn't think her to be the begging type… "C'mon…"

"Okay, you can come for _one _game. That's it," Blitz gives in, appearing exasperated.

"Yay! You fill me with great happiness!" Faith cheers, fist-pumping.

"Yeah, yeah..." Blitz waves her off. "You're lucky I love you, Numbah One."

"Thanks, Three." Faith grins at him, and reaches down to ruffle his bangs.

Shadow looks down at Sky as she leans back into him, looking irritated. Shadow sighs. Things are going to be more dramatic and difficult than he thought.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the lameness of this chapter. I think most of it is due to the fact that Faith is really me in Mobian form. But she's not a Mary-Sue. I had a… weird time writing this chapter. But really, I was just trying to control what I say so I don't seem too stupid.<p>

Well, until next time. Muffin out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, but I've been at Vanderbilt University for a three week camp, and I haven't had time to update. I just got over my exhaustion enough to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I wonder where Shadow's taking me… he's been dragging me along for the past twenty minutes and I'm getting tired.

After we left my dad's house, we went home for a bit of relaxation time before he told me to put a dress on and tied a blindfold around my eyes. I could just cheat and peek into his mind, but that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?

"How much longer, Shadow?" I ask. "We've been walking _forever_."

"Not much longer," Shadow assures me, his hand growing tighter around mine. "You're going to _love_ this."

I smile, my ears twitching slightly. What could I possibly love in this wasteland of a world that I call my home? Besides my family, of course.

We stop suddenly, and I nearly run into Shadow's back. His quills poke me sharply, and I gasp in small pain.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Shadow apologizes hastily, turning around. "Are you okay, Sky?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I tell him, running my fingers through my quills. "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead," Shadow says, untying the blindfold and removing it from my eyes. "So, um, what do you think?"

I blink in wonder at the scene before me. It's beautiful. It's a lush, green pasture, a small patch in the middle of the charred ground. There are flowers lining the space, and a large checkered blanket lying in the center. A picnic basket is also there, as well as a couple of candles.

"Sh-Shadow," I whisper. "How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it while taking a walk one day. I come here often, to tell you the truth," Shadow tells me, his hand running over my forehead. "I thought it was time to show you to my secret paradise."

I step onto the grass, slipping out of my high-heeled sandals so I can feel it against the soles of my feet. It's as soft and perfect as I expected. I kneel in the grass, running my palm across the blades of the lawn.

"It's beautiful," I murmur, plucking a delicate white flower from its resting place. I feel the silky smoothness of the petals between my thumb and index finger.

Shadow sits down next to me, his arm stretching around my shoulders. "I knew you would like it," he mumbles, his nose touching my ear tip.

"Well, I do," I tell him, beaming up at him. I kiss him gently, my lips meeting his lightly. "Shadow, I love it."

"I'm glad you do," Shadow whispers with that slight growl in his voice that I adore. "Now, are you hungry?"

I nod. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning.

Shadow pulls the picnic basket over, opening it and pulling out some sandwiches. He hands me one. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any tea on you?" I haven't had sweet tea since I left Shadow's time. It's delicious and I love it.

Shadow blinks at me. "I went back in time and got it myself," he says, a smile creeping across his face. He reaches back into the picnic basket and pulls out a jug of sweet tea and some cups. He pours some of the golden-brown liquid into one of the cups and hands it to me.

I take a sip, letting the flavor seep onto my tongue. I absolutely love sweet tea.

After drinking and eating my fill, I set my glass and dirty napkin down. "Okay Shadow," smoothing my skirt, "why did you really bring me here?"

Shadow's cheeks tint a light pink, and he turns away from me. "I didn't bring you out for any special reason."

"Yeah, you did, don't lie to me," I purr playfully, nudging his shoulder gently. "Just tell me what's up."

"Nothing's up. I just wanted to spend more time with you," Shadow answers softly. His nose touches my forehead lightly. He kisses my forehead. "I've missed you."

"Missed me? Shadow, you live with me," I tease, kissing him back lovingly.

"Yeah, but you're always busy and I never get to spend time with you." Shadow's nose lightly touches my forehead and his lips brush against my bangs gently.

"You're getting time with me now, aren't you?" I murmur, meeting my lips with his cheek.

"It's not the same. Between therapy, your work, and your family, I probably get the least amount of time with you." Shadow kisses me again, his arm circling my waist tightly.

"Well, then I'll do my best to change that," I promise him, my hand reaching up to touch his cheek. I stroke his cheek with my thumb, my nose against his. I kiss him once more, my mouth firm against his. I press against him, my other hand going up to his face.

I love moments like this; moments where it's just him and me, our bodies pressed close together, sharing our warmth. These few moments are silent ones, our only communication being through our body language.

Shockingly, Shadow breaks the kiss first. Funny, 'cause he hardly breaks off from me. I usually end it first because I can't breathe.

"Sky," Shadow whispers, breathing heavily. "I have something I want to say."

I tip my head to the side slightly. "What is it?"

"We've been dating for a while, and I think it's time we took things to the… next level." He reaches into his quills.

_He's not going to-_

"Skylar the Hedgehog, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My blood runs cold, and my eyes widen as they fall upon the beautiful ring Shadow holds up to me. I stare at the ring. It's gorgeous; white gold with a larger diamond set in the middle of six others.

I've often thought about marrying Shadow, and I've been wondering for a while now if he's going to ask me. Considering the amount of time he's been spending with my dad and brothers, I'm sure he's asked their approval. If Daddy approves, then I have no worries.

"Of course I'll marry you, Shadow," I whisper my reply with a smile. "You didn't even have to ask, just give me a ring."

Shadow flashes one of his rare smiles and removes the ring from its box. He takes my left hand and slides it on my finger. A perfect fit.

Tears flood my vision, welling up in my eyes. I sniffle, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I look up at him, letting more tears fall down my cheeks. "I love you, Shadow. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, Sky. I think I have since I met you. There was just something about you that I found so… intriguing. You entranced me, Sky."

"You did the same thing to me, you sexy bastard," I tease him, rasping my tongue across his white chest fur, which I love.

His arms come around my shoulders, squeezing me tightly. His teeth meet my ear, and he nips me sharply. I gasp at that, my grip tightening on his fur. He pulls me closer, his hands tightening on my waist. Before I know it, he's pushing me against the ground, his hands on my shoulders, and we're kissing like we've never kissed before. His mouth is mashed against mine, and his head is tilted to accommodate for our position. I find my legs hooking around his waist, and my arms are coiled around his neck. Shadow's tongue is crammed down my throat forcefully, his bottom teeth grazing my bottom lip.

I separate from him, gasping for air, and sit up, nudging him aside. I run my fingers through my quills, my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"What is it?" Shadow asks me, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm just… wow. Shadow, we're getting _married_," I giggle quietly. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes, yes I can," Shadow replies, tipping his head to the side slightly. He kisses my cheek tenderly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you, Sky. But I had to be sure that you were all right before I could."

I nod, understanding. "I see." I play with the ring on my finger. Shifting it so it gets a different glimmer whatever light it's in. "Frost's going to be pissed about this when we get home, you know that, right?" I murmur absentmindedly.

I know that Frost has been in love with me ever since we could talk. I've known for a long time now. I've never been sure about my feelings, but now I know where my heart lies. I've known since I met Shadow. Frost hadn't crossed my mind until he showed up at the hospital that one day.

"You say that like it means something," Shadow purrs, touching his nose to my ear tip. "I don't care what Frost thinks. I have you, and that's all that matters."

"He's my best friend, Shadow. I can't just ignore him. I've known him all of my life," I remind him. "But, I guess you're right. He is going to have to accept that you and I are engaged now, and that's not going to change."

I brush against his chin, purring softly as he rubs my ears between his thumb and index finger. I lick his chin gently, kissing his neck and cheek.

He releases a rusty purr, covering my face with gentle kisses and tightening his grip on my waist. His lips meet mine, and we stay in this moment for what seems like forever.

We break for air, and I go in to kiss him again. He bites my bottom lip, his sharp fangs nearly piercing the skin. I gasp at that, tilting my head back as he goes for my neck. His tongue works against my neck, his teeth giving me small nips every so often.

"Shadow…" I breathe, taking his head in my hands. I stroke his cheeks with my thumbs as he continues, his mouth expanding over my neck. I bite his ear, rasping my tongue across it. Shadow lets out a soft sigh, resting his head against my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispers without looking back at me.

"I love you too," I tell him softly. I look back down at my ring. "Till death do us part."

* * *

><p>This chapter was really fluffy. I thought I could have done this better. Bleh. I'm sorry this took so long, by the way. I've been really busy with school and junk. Until next time! Muffin out!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Pie

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been _really _busy. Please review!

* * *

><p>Shadow's POV<p>

The last thing I really want to do is bake, but, hey, anything for Sky. As of right now, I'm watching her as she goes over her recipe for a vanilla cake and pulling ingredients from cabinets and off shelves. I'm sitting on the counter twirling a spatula between my fingers. I want to help, but Sky says it's best if I just wait while she gets everything together.

"Shadow?" Whoops, never mind. "Can you get the electric mixer for me, please? It should be in the closet."

"Sure." I hop down from my seat and walk over to the pantry, opening the door. The mixer is in its box on the floor. I pick it up and walk back just as Sky is putting her apron on. I set the mixer on the counter and walk up behind her, taking the strings from her hands and tie them. She turns to look back at me.

"Thanks," she murmurs, leaning back into my arms. I kiss her cheek and release her. She pulls a bowl towards her and also grabs the flour, eggs, sugar, and vanilla. "Could you get the whisk for me please? And the wooden spoon?"

"Of course." I make my way over to the stove, where the utensils are located in a drawer above it. I take out both of the desired utensils and return to her. She begins dumping ingredients into the bowl, cracking eggs and stirring with the wooden spoon as I hand it to her. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Get the pan I bought yesterday. Oh, and preheat the oven to 350. Thanks, babe," she orders without looking up at me.

With a sigh, I comply, setting the pan on the counter next to her as she starts the electric mixer. I turn on the oven to the appropriate temperature and resume my previous position. After thoroughly stirring the ingredients, she pours the batter into the pan, scraping out the excess with the wooden spoon. She places the pan in the oven and sits back, sighing.

"Glad that's over with…" she mutters. "We can put frosting on it when it's done. Will you help me clean this up?"

Clean what up? She didn't make a mess! Not even a teeny tiny pile of flour. The most we have to clean is the bowl and the utensils, and that won't even take the two of us!

I sigh. "Sure." I walk over to the sink as she comes over with the bowl with the utensils in it. As she begins to rinse off the dishes, I stare at her, mesmerized by her beauty. She gorgeous, always, no matter what she's doing.

I do love her. She's pretty, true, but she's one the kindest, most gentle people I've ever met. She reminds me of… she reminds me of Maria. She has since the moment I met her.

"Shadow, will you dry for me, please?" she asks me, stacking the dishes on the counter.

I nod and take the dish towel off the rack, wiping the water off with a sigh.

"You've been so quiet," Sky continues. "What's up?"

"Nothing… nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," I reply, careful not to reveal too much. She's been honing her abilities, and she's almost able to delve into my mind, something I _don't _want her doing.

"You don't feel like sharing? I see how it is," Sky scoffs, though meaning it playfully. She smiles at me again. "I'm so excited for tomorrow. Blitz hasn't had a birthday party before, and I want it to be special."

"I've never had one either. But then again, I don't know when my birthday _is_," I mutter, putting the kitchen utensils in the bowl.

"Really?" Sky blinks at me, her eyes wide. "How could you not know your own birthday?"

I shrug. "I dunno. I've never known."

"Well, I'm going to pick a day for you to have a birthday, how does that sound?" Sky asks me. "What day looks good to you?"

I blink at her, unsure of what to say.

She stares at me for a minute, and then shrugs. "We'll figure something out. No one should go through life without having a birthday."

"I'm not really big on celebrations. You know I'm only going to this thing for Blitz for you. I do _not _socialize."

"Sure you do. You've been hanging out with Daddy and Silver when I'm at therapy, and he has company over all the time."

"I mostly hang out with Silver when Boston has company. And even Silver is with Blaze ninety percent of the time. To tell you the truth, I'm alone a lot of the time, and I'm fine with that," I tell her, shrugging.

"Shadow, as your fiancée, I'm at liberty to do this one thing for you. C'mon, it won't be that bad!" Sky urges.

Heaving a huge sigh and groan, I agree, grimacing as Sky hugs me excitedly.

"You won't regret this, Shadow," she purrs, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

Somehow, I'm having a tough time believing her.

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

Something's not right.

Ever since last night, I've had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something is just not right. It's unsettling, and I really want to know what it is. It's tearing up my insides.

"Frost, are you ready to go?" Sky calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I yell back. _As ready as I'll ever be. _I roll my eyes and heave myself up from my bed, where I was just contemplating my dilemma.

I'm sure that it is known that I am indeed in love with Sky, and I plan on getting her back from that worthless bastard that goes by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog. He has the nerve to step in and say that he's going to take Sky from me. Not on my watch.

I've known Sky literally since the day she was born. I'm only a few months older than her and my mom was present at her and Silver's birth. When she returned with that… monster, I didn't know what to think, especially since she turned up injured. I am especially surprised that Boston let him continue dating her. If I know Boston, he would _never _let anyone who brings Sky back hurt stay. That's one of the big reasons she and Flicker broke up when they dated; she got into a little altercation with Iblis on the way home from work and he slipped up in protecting her. Boston wouldn't let her continue seeing him after that.

I walk out of my room, running my fingers through my quills tiredly before entering the kitchen. Sky is seated on top of the counter next to an extravagant cake, the scent of vanilla wafting from the pastry alluringly. Shadow leans against the counter next to her, his arm resting against her thigh.

My heart clenches upon seeing this. How could she be with such a… a… I can't even put my hatred into words.

Something catches my eye: a shining, silver glow coming from Sky's finger. My eyes slide toward the light.

My breath catches in my throat.

It cannot be.

An engagement ring.

I run, slamming the front door behind me, ignoring Sky as she calls after me, and running straight to the place I know I can clear my head: the Palace.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving there, I go straight to the basement, sweeping right past all of the workers who in turn yell greetings to me, and make a b-line to my room (for when I'm working).<p>

That's when all Hell breaks loose.

I'm a whirlwind, tearing up everything in sight. When the damage is done, I slam my fists into the wall, letting out a raw roar of pure rage, sinking to me knees as the first tears flood my eyes.

How could she be marrying him? I thought I would have some time before they got that serious.

I have to stop this.

She can't marry him.

She's meant to be with _me_; everyone knows that. Everyone believes that. Sky is my soul mate; I _know _she is.

There's a knock at the door.

"Frost? Frost? Are you okay in there?" an old, frail voice calls gently through the door, which is covered in scratches from me chucking random breakable objects at it.

I open the door a crack. It's the former head cook, Mrs. Meriwether. She's an old, plump rabbit with dark gray fur and pale gray eyes. She wears an old brown dress with a tattered white apron tied around her waist. She still works sometimes, but she formally retired years ago.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I tell her, stepping out.

"Are you sure? It sounded like a lot of things were breaking in there," she observes, attempting to peek past me.

I quickly shut the door, forcing a fake smile on my face. "I just dropped a glass in my room. I'll clean it up later."

Mrs. Meriwether simply blinks at me, as if unsure whether to believe me or not. She simply shakes her head and changes the subject. "What're you doing here, dear? You aren't working today."

"Well, I came to pick some things up for Blitz's birthday party," I lie, my ear tips burning. "S-Sky wanted me to pick up a couple of pies, if you have any to spare."

"Oh, well of course. We always bake some extra just in case, you know that," the old rabbit says jovially, tottering back into the kitchen. "How is Sky anyway? I heard she was in the hospital."

"She's f-fine now," I answer as I follow her, my eyes shifting from side to side nervously. The last person I want to talk to Sky about is my boss. Some of the other kitchen hands watch me closely, some of them whispering to each other. My ears burn intensely, the heat flushing through my entire body.

"Alexander, would you bring two apple pies and a cherry for me, please dear?" Mrs. Meriwether calls through the busy kitchen."

Alexander, a tiny brown mouse with sparkling golden eyes runs up, carrying the three pies in his hands.

"Here you are Missus M," he squeaks.

I take the pies from him and dip my head to Mrs. Meriwether as Alexander scuttles off back into the thick of things. "Thank you, Mrs. M. See you tomorrow."

Mrs. Meriwether kisses my cheek. "Say 'hello' to your mother for me, okay dear?"

"Will do. See you tomorrow," I mutter, carrying the pies out of the kitchen and out the back door.

I trudge up the hill, holding the steaming pies in my arms. The smell doesn't even entice me; my heart is too… broken.

When I near Boston's house, the booming "thump thump" of party music doesn't even lift my spirits. I walk up to the door, which is completely covered with happy birthday wishes from the other townspeople, and raise my hand to knock, balancing the pies on my other arm. I rap on the door, my insides bubbling in doing so, and brace myself for whomever is to open the door.

Oh, the irony.

It's Sky.

* * *

><p>Well, there you are. This chapter is really just filler. I'll be writing from Frost's POV more often, since he has so much angst. Well, once again, leave a review on your way out! Muffin loves you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Tables Just Turned

Hello, darlings. Expect some drama, 'cause shit just got real up in this bitch.

Just kidding. I hope you like-y. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review on your way out. I want to see your lovely comments.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Frost ran out so quickly, I can't even pinpoint what was wrong with him. It's going to be bothering me until I see him again, and I can't stand not knowing.

"What's up?" Shadow asks as I begin to package the cake, my ears drooping slightly.

"I don't know what's up with Frost," I mutter quietly. The ring on the ring finger of my left hand catches my eye.

He must've seen it.

"Oh," I gasp in realization. A sinking feeling comes to the pit of my stomach. _Poor Frost… he's been trying to get me for years, and then Shadow comes along and gets me in less than a year. _My cheeks flush. _Maybe I'm rushing into this whole marriage thing with Shadow. I haven't really explored all of my options yet, and I guess if Shadow and I were meant to be together, then we will stay that way._

"What's wrong?" Shadow asks, his ruby eyes reflecting his concern.

A single tear trickles down my cheek, and my chest prickles with pain. "Frost knows," I rasp hoarsely. "He knows that we're engaged."

Shadow snorts. "Good."

I glare at him. "He's hurt, Shadow. He's been after me since we could talk."

"So? You're _mine _now, Sky. You're my fiancée. He's just going to have to get used to it."

I frown at him, blinking. "He's my best friend, Shadow? He won't get over this easily. I can't say I blame him for being pissed off."

"How can you say that?" Shadow growls. "Don't you love me, Sky? Don't _I _matter?"

"Of course you do," I mutter without looking up at him. I top off the cake box with a dark blue bow, and proceed to play with it nervously.

Shadow stares at me, his eyes never leaving my face. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Yes, Shadow, it does, and I can't help but think that we rushed into this whole thing," I mutter.

"_What_?" Shadow gasps, his eyes widening with shock.  
>I clear my throat. ""You heard me."<p>

"Yes, but I don't think I understood."

I remove the ring from my finger and hand it back to him. "I think we should wait until I get this whole thing figured out." I look at him directly in the eyes. "I love you, Shadow, I really do, but I want to straighten things out with Frost first, okay?"

I see a flicker of pain in Shadow's eyes, but he nods just the same. He takes the ring from me, looking stricken, and places it in his quills. "I have to go out. I'll be at the party later."

He storms out of the house, the door slamming behind him and making me wince.

Did I really make the right decision?

* * *

><p><em>Later at the party…<em>

"I'll get it!" I hop up to answer the door, from which three sharp raps had come from. This means it can be either Frost or Shadow, and I've just spent the past half an hour mulling over what I'd say to either of them.

I open the door, preparing my mind to speak.

It's Frost.

He's standing on the porch, his green eyes avoiding mine. In his arms he holds three steaming pies. From the look of the dust and dirt all over his snow-white pelt, he must have gone a long way, possibly to the Palace.

"Flicker!" I call back into the house.

Flicker walks up, a grin on his face. "Hey, bro, I was wondering when you were going to get here," he says, clapping a hand against Frost's shoulder. "And you brought pie!"

Frost doesn't respond, but shrugs him off.

"Flick, could you take the pies from him and put them in the kitchen?" I ask him. "I want a word with Frost."

Flicker salutes and grabs the pies from his brother. He stalks off back into the house.

Frost crosses his arms, looking at me expectantly. He's pissed, that's for sure, and hurt, very hurt. I train my eyes on him, suddenly unsure of where to start. Frost sighs heavily and begins to brush past me.

"Frost," I call him back, "please, can we talk?"

He pauses before turning back to me, giving a slight nod for me to continue.

I motion for him to follow me, and we go to the side of the house. He folds his arms over his chest once again and leans against the wall. His eyes focus on me, as if scrutinizing.

"Frost, just so you know, Shadow and I are putting off our engagement until further notice," I begin. I watch as his eyes flick to my left ring finger, and he raises an eyebrow. "I told him that I wanted to figure things out with you first."

Frost's eyes widen. "Really?"

I nod, shrugging. "I know how conflicted you must be about our relationship. Shadow came out of nowhere, and I'm sure you weren't expecting him to 'ruin your chances with me.' I know that. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure about all of this at all. I love Shadow, and I think I want to be with him for the rest of my life, but I just want to keep my options open for now. That and I think that he and I just need a break for now, at the least, just until I get my life straightened out."

Frost nods. "I see. So, I'm not out of the game yet?"

_What game? _"No, I guess not."

Frost smiles and steps closer to me. "Then I guess it would be all right for me to do this." He takes my arms, and brings me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist as he kisses me.

* * *

><p>Shadow's POV<p>

I cannot believe she did this to me. Everything was going so well! We were engaged; we were happy. And then Frost had to be a little drama queen and ruin everything!

Sometimes I get so fed up with the crap that goes in with Sky's family and friends. They never seem to approve of anything she does, and they are always too emotional to have the balls to suck it up and deal.

I find myself going to Boston's house, a pathway that has become so familiar that it is just built into me. I didn't intend to go to the old man's house; it just happened that way.

Boston is just closing and locking his door, balancing a rather large gift in one arm. I walk up to him and take the present from him. He blinks at me gratefully and turns the key in the lock.

"Did Sky send you to come and get me?" he chuckles. "She should know that I can walk on my own two legs."

"No, she didn't. I just came is all," I mutter, handing the gift back to him.

"Well, I guess I could use some company on the walk there," Boston murmurs. "Did you and Sky have an argument or something?"

"You could say that," I grumble. "We had a… disagreement."

"Oh. About Frost?"

"How'd you know?"

Boston laughs. "Don't you think I've noticed how Frost views my daughter? He's been in love with her since they were toddlers, and for a while I thought they were going to be mates one day."

_How is that supposed to help _me_? _"Uh huh…"

"When you came along I thought differently. You seem to love my daughter enough to be able to take care of her just like Frost could, or am I wrong?" Boston's blue eyes slide over to glare at me.

"No, I don't think you are, but I think Sky's going to give Frost a chance, even after to said 'yes' when I proposed."

"You _proposed_?" Boston gasps, shocked.

"Sky didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

"She must've wanted to announce it at another time, I guess. Well, there's no need to now. She put it off until further notice."

"That's too bad…" Boston trails off as we near Cody and Blitz's house. Boston opens the paper-laden door and steps inside, only to be tackled my his adopted son.

"I thought you weren't going to show up!" he exclaims, hugging Boston tightly.

"Get off me, son. You're too big for that, you know that," Boston scolds, although there is a big grin on his face.

"Whatevs.

So, whaddya get me? Huh huh huh huh?" Blitz bounces around excitedly. "Ooh, it looks like a big one!"

"Now, Blitz, dear, you'll have to open it with the others," a female voice comes from behind him.

I look up to see the spitting image of Sky, only without stripes and the most golden eyes I've ever seen.

"Lorina," Boston addresses her coolly.

"Boston." Lorina blinks at him. Tension crackles through the air, so much so that my quills stand on end.

"Is Thunder here?" Boston asks, his left eyebrow twitching.

"But of course," Lorina answers. "Blitz is _his _son, after all."

Boston frowns, his eyebrows slowly knitting together.

"Mom, Dad, please don't fight," Blitz begs. "C'mon, it's my birthday! Let's go back in the den. Frost even brought pie!" The young hedgehog begins to push his parents into the den, but I notice the twinkle of a single tear in the corner of his eye.

I follow the three of them, suddenly feeling awkward and light-headed. Boston suddenly whips around, barring me from the doorway.

"You don't want to go in there," he warns, his eyes appearing fearful.

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

I duck underneath his arms, stopping as my eyes widen in shock as this scene unfolds before me.

Sky and Frost are sitting on the couch, a normal scene, right? _Wrong. _Frost has his face buried in her neck, his arms wrapped around her. Sky is shrugging him off, but she has a smile spread on her face. Frost backs off, and he looks directly at me, a wicked smile growing on his face as his eyes meet mine.

* * *

><p>Ooh, DRAMA! Well, tune in next time! Please leave a review on your way out!<p>

Muffin out!


	6. Chapter 6: Alpha Males

Ah, Chapter 6… 'Tis going to be quite lovely.

Don't forget to review. I know you're out there! You don't have to be scared. I won't come and find you in the dead of night, slit your throat, and dump you bleeding, useless body in the river for the toxic waste-infected fish to feed on your remains. No, I will not. In fact I will only say: "Thanks for your review," and give an explanation for why things are this way and that. It's just business, my duckies.

Anywho… Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Shadow growls, his fists clenching at his sides. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Who's gonna stop me?"Frost jeers. "You? In case you've forgotten, Sky broke up with you."

"Frost, hush," Sky warns. "That's not true, and you know it."

"You can shut up too!" Shadow snaps. "I didn't think you would do this to me _again_." Shadow is referring to Sky's little fling with Sonic, if you remember. She came back to him in the end, but this entire thing must have opened some old wounds.

"I didn't do anything, Shadow!" Sky protests. "I told him to stop!"

"Yeah, right. And that's why you were smiling, was it?" Shadow shakes his head. "I'm out of here." He turns to leave, tossing Blitz his birthday muffin on his way out.

Blitz catches it, looking stricken. "Wait, Shadow, don't go yet. Please."

Shadow doesn't answer, but keeps on walking.

"Shadow!" Silver's voice reaches his ears. "Shadow, wait up!"

The Ultimate Lifeform ignores him and continues on. The silver hedgehog catches up to him, whipping out in front of Shadow and holding his arms out to stop him from going any further.

"Sky's not cheating on you again," he declares confidently.

"Yeah, right." Shadow begins to push him out of the way.

"I'm serious! Frost was all over her and she was telling him to stop. You gotta believe me! You can ask anybody!" Silver protests.

Shadow sighs, still wary. "Fine. I believe you for now, but if I see any more of what I saw earlier, I'm leaving. And I mean going-back-to-my-time-leaving."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Silver says, a grin stretching across his face.

The two hedgehogs go back into the den, and Silver immediately goes back to Blaze, who is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Blitz and Cody are both digging into one of the apple pies, while Boston is showing Flicker something on the other side of the room. Lorina is wrapped around some guy who looks like a hedgehog, only with longer, stiffer quills. He has golden fur and electric blue eyes. The hedgehog-thing looks up at him and gasps.

"So, you are the famous Shadow the Hedgehog," he gasps, pushing Lorina off and standing up, extending a hand . He's almost as tall as Boston. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ultimate Lifeform."

Shadow arcs an eyebrow. HE doesn't take the other's hand, but looks up at him. "Who're you?" he asks warily.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Thunder the Porcupine, at your service. I'm Blitz's father and Lorina's mate," he replies cheerfully.

Boston snorts from across the room, though he doesn't turn around.

Thunder glares at him, but doesn't say anything. "So, I hear that you are dating Sky?"

Shadow nods, casting a glance at Frost, who has crossed over to have a word with Boston and Flicker. Sky is talking to Cloud, who is leaning back into the sofa cushions next to the younger female.

"Well, I take it that you're taking good care of her, right?" Thunder asks.

_Why do you care? You aren't her father. _Shadow thinks, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes," he grumbles.

"Good."

"Did someone say 'Faith Phoenix'?" Faith's voice comes from the doorway.

"Faith!" Blitz exclaims, jetting up to the dark brown echidna and hugging her. The others greet her half-heartedly, save for Flicker who gives her a jovial wave before returning to his conversation with Boston. Faith sets the large gift she's carrying down on the ground to hug him back.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," she says cheerfully, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're going L-O-V-E _love_ my gift, Blitzy-baby. I made it just for you."

"Yay! I can't wait to open it!" he says giddily. "You want some pie? We have apple!"

"Now, I think you already know the answer to that question," Faith answers with a grin. As she follows the young hedgehog to the kitchen, she brushes past Shadow. "Shadow! I didn't think you'd show, especially after what happened this mor-"

Faith is suddenly tackled to the ground by a large, white flying object. It's Frost.

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth _shut_," he hisses urgently, covering her mouth with his gloved hand. "Now, go eat your pie and be happy, and if you even reference what happened this morning I will freeze your fingers and toes off, am I understood?"

Faith nods. As her mouth is uncovered, she grins and skips off to the kitchen, humming a tuneless song as she goes in.

"She's strange, that one," Shadow mutters, shaking his head. He walks over to Sky, who looks up as he does so. "Sorry I snapped at you," he whispers. "Can I make up for it later?"

"Of course," Sky murmurs, running her fingers through her bangs.

"That's everyone, isn't it?" Boston asks Blitz as he returns with Faith, who is holding a plate with a big slice of apple pie topped with whipped cream. "All of the guests, I mean?"

"Yeah," Blitz asks, scanning the room. "Only Vincent is missing, but he's working, as always."

"He says 'happy birthday,'" Faith tells him as she swallows, "and that when he gets back he'll have a gift for you."

Blitz beams at that. "I'll have to remind him about that when he gets back."

"Is that all who's missing?" Boston asks.

"Yup," Blitz answers, nodding.

"What about your brother, Blitz?" Thunder interjects.

Blitz tips his head to the side, appearing confused. "But Silver's sitting over there," he says slowly.

"Not him; Sol," Thunder corrects. "Where is he?"

Blitz shrugs. "Dunno. I didn't invite him."

Thunder frowns. "Why not?"

Blitz opens his mouth to reply, but Boston cuts him off. "Because he didn't want to," he states coolly as he leaves Flicker to stand next to Blitz. "You have a problem with that, Thunder?"

"You'll invite Silver, but not Sol?" Thunder questions, ignoring Boston. "Why? Isn't he your brother too?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why didn't you invite him? Doesn't he deserve to be here as much as Silver?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I don't get why you didn't let him come!" Thunder folds his arms across his chest. "I want you to call him up right now and invite him to come over. _Now_, Blitz."

Blitz goes for the phone, but Boston holds him back. "Don't you move another step, Blitz. You don't have to."

Thunder growls. "Go, Blitz! You stay out of this Boston. He is _not_ your son."

"He's as good as!" Boston snaps. "He's more mine than he'll ever be yours."

"I believe that I made him, not you. He looks like me, not you. He should answer to me, not you," Thunder snarls, moving forward until he is within an inch of Boston's face. The two males are nose-to-nose, both hissing and snarling in each other's faces. Blitz retreats to cower behind Sky and Silver, who'd both jumped up as the argument began.

Boston curls his lip. "Who the hell do you think you are? I took care of him! I was there for him when you weren't. I don't care about genetics; he's _my _son."

"And I repeat: _no he's not_."

That tears it. Boston springs at Thunder, who hastily removes his sword from his back to defend himself. The two turn into a rolling, hissing and spitting ball of black and yellow fur. They roll around the floor, and the spectators back up to accommodate the battling males as they roll their way around the room. Faith kicks them out the back door, which leads to a dusty, yellow lawn. The party-goers follow the fight out back.

"Why'd they have to fight today of all days?" Sky mutters. "Can't they control their testosterone for more than five minutes?"

Blitz is silent, his ears drooping as he follows closely behind his half-siblings. Shadow feels a pang of pity for the young teen. He didn't ask to be sucked into the middle of this brawl for dominance. Shadow suspects that there is something else going on between Boston and Thunder, something that goes beyond their fight over Blitz.

There is a roar of rage that snaps the Ultimate Lifeform out of his thoughts. Boston has just drawn the Chaos Blade, and the two are having a classic sword fight. The two are rather evenly matched, though Shadow is personally rooting for Boston, who has proved himself to be a worthy opponent when it comes to combat.

Boston knocks Thunder's sword from his hand, and holds the glowing blue blade of Chaos at Thunder's neck. Thunder kicks Boston in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Boston lands on his feet, skidding backwards as the soles of his shoes hit the ground. He rushes at Thunder again as the golden porcupine is picking up his sword. Boston brings his sword down, and the two blades meet in midair. Thunder clenches his teeth with effort as he pushes Boston away from him.

"Faith, dear, I believe that is enough. This fight could go on for hours, and Boston is still quite ill," Cloud croaks from the broken doorway. "If you don't mind…"

Faith gulps down her last forkful of pie, dumping her trash in the nearby bin. "Aye aye, Captain," she agrees, saluting before rushing into the midst of the fray.

She stomps on the ground, sending up a wall of rock in-between the two warriors. Boston and thunder spring back with snarls and turn to glare at the younger soldier.

"Time to break it up, boys," Faith says. "I don't want to have to chain you, do I?"

"Stay out of this, apprentice," Boston growls. "I always finish my battles."

Faith rolls her eyes. "Cut the crap, Boss-man. You know you're tired. And you're stomach is killing you right now."

Shadow looks closely, and suddenly he can see that Boston's chest is heaving, his arms are trembling, and his eyes are glazed over with pain. His ulcer must have gotten agitated when Thunder kicked him.

Boston doesn't answer, but sheathes his sword once again and walks to the house, grumbling to himself. Thunder beams triumphantly, haughtily stalking after his opponent. Faith, however stands in his way, holding her arms out.

"Just because my Master can't finish his fight doesn't mean it won't get finished," she says, frowning. "I really didn't appreciate what you said. Blitz has a right to choose who he wants to come to his own birthday party. He didn't want to invite Sol, he didn't want to invite Sol, _so what_? It's his party, and you don't have the right to make those decisions for him. And as an F.W.I., Sol already gave him a gift and said that he couldn't make it _anyway_. Did you know that?"

Thunder suddenly looks guilty. "No."

"And did you ask? No. So before you start making stupid judgments, you should ask questions first," Faith says, sounding like a mother scolding a child. "Now, I think an apology is in order, if you don't mind."

Thunder turns to Blitz, who is still hiding behind Silver. "Blitzy? I'm sorry I snapped at you. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do," Blitz mutters. "I guess I should've told you that sol said he wasn't coming."

"Yeah, that would've saved a lot of bloodshed, eh?" Thunder chuckles, ruffling his son's quills. "Now, you should go see if Boston's okay, all right?"

Blitz nods enthusiastically and sprints off into the house. The others follow closely after, and Sky and Silver come up to Shadow's side.

"I don't care what Thunder thinks; Blitz will always be our dad's son," Sky mutters darkly.

Silver nods in agreement. "Thunder wasn't there for him when he was a kid, and since he found out that Blitz has powers, he's been all over him. I don't care if Blitz has his Y chromosome. It takes more than a sperm cell to make a father. "

Upon hearing these words, Shadow thinks back to his own father, Black Doom. Dr. Robotnik was more of a father to him than the alien overlord could ever have been, and he's glad he realized this long before he ever truly met his father.

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting. Tell me what you think should happen next! Muffin loves you!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Look Who It Is

Ugh. Whoever thought that October in Tennessee would be so effing cold? I'm moving to California as soon as physically possible.

Don't forget to review, my darlings.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Sky storms into Blitz's house, fuming. As soon as she sets sights of her father, who is downing pills and chugging on water, she explodes. "What the hell were you thinking? Fighting like that!" she places her hands on her hips. "You do realize you have to go back to the hospital, right?"

"Sky, calm down, please. I'm all right," Boston rasps, reclining on the couch. "I-I don't need to go back." He coughs then, a little stream of blood trickling from his mouth.

Sky rolls her eyes. "You're bleeding, Dad. Let me take you. Auntie Adele can fix you up. Again," Sky offers.

"I could do it, Mr. Boston," Cody pipes up, hopping over to the injured warrior.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Cody," Sky warns. "You are too young."

"No, I'm not. Mom has been training both me and Terry," Cody tells her, puffing out his chest. "I could go and get her too, if that would help."

"No, Cody, no," Sky refuses gently. "I'll take him to the hospital as soon as the party's over, right Daddy?" She looks to her father with a glare, daring him to say "no."

"Yes, of course," Boston grumbles reluctantly.

"The two of you shouldn't have been fighting in the first place," Lorina says, walking up to Sky's side. "You didn't set a good example for the children."

"Mom, please. We aren't kids," Silver protests. "We've been watching them fight for years."

"This isn't any of your business, Silver," Lorina snaps at him.

"Do _not _yell at him," Sky growls. "I didn't see you try to stop this, _Mom_."

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, young lady. I am still your mother and I-"

"Sky, Mom, please. No more fighting," Blitz whimpers from behind Silver, who crosses his arms and frowns. "C'mon. It's my birthday."

Sky frowns and heaves a sigh as Blitz approaches her. "Of course, Blitzy, I'm sorry." She flashes a glare at her mother as she takes her younger brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry too, Blitz," Lorina sighs. She touches Blitz's head gently and ruffles his quills. "How 'bout we go get some cake and you open your presents?"

"I'd like that," the young gray hedgehog purrs.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Just what I need: a family argument on Blitz's birthday. Don't they have the sense to control themselves for _one day_? I run my fingers through my quills, sighing agitatedly as my mother comes out of the kitchen holding the cake. The cake is dotted with fifteen candles, fourteen for the years and an extra one for luck.

Shadow comes up on my right as my mom sets the cake on the table. I don't look at him, not even when he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he murmurs in my ears.

I cross my arms. "As okay as I'll ever be," I answer quietly as the others start singing "Happy Birthday" to Blitz, who is grinning like it's the best thing in the world.

"Are you sure?" I can feel his eyes boring into me. "I know you're pretty pissed off about you dad and Thunder fighting."

"I'm fine, Shadow, really. I just- I just need to be left alone for a while," I mutter, heaving another sigh.

Shadow appears stricken, but he walks off anyway, hovering in the background as usual. Silver takes his place, assuming the same position as me, arms crossed and glaring at our mother.

"Why does this always seem to happen?" he whispers. "Remember our birthday party last year? They seem to ruin _everything_."

"Thunder only came to our birthday party because Mom did," I remind him. "But we have to keep him from it this year. We're going to be sixteen!"

"I know, I know," Silver agrees as Mom hands him a plate with a slice of cake and a fork on it. "Thanks, Mom." Mom smiles at him, and as she walks away, he stabs his fork into the cake with a bitter expression. "Why don't we just celebrate back in Shadow's time? I'm sure everyone's dying to see us again."

"I-I don't know," I mutter as Mom returns to shove a piece of cake in my hands. I sigh exasperated. _What did I do? _Mom glares at me, frowning, as she walks away.

"I doubt you did anything," Silver murmurs in my ear. "She's just pissy because you got an attitude with her."

"Well she can be such a bitch sometimes." I spoon some cake into my mouth. Ooh, I really outdid myself with this one. "If she could see that the whole world doesn't revolve around her, then I wouldn't treat her that way."

"She's still our mother, and we should respect that," Silver points out, also taking some cake into his mouth. "She's just trying to get us back."

I roll my eyes at him. "You do realize that she wasn't the one that raised us. Dad raised us because she was too busy whoring around with Thunder. Hell, Cloud did more for us than Mom ever did."

"She tried."

"Trying isn't as good as doing."

Silver doesn't say anything, but chews his lip, pushing aside his pieces of cake absentmindedly.

"What're you two chatting about?" Faith's unmistakable voice comes from behind. "What's the big secret?"

I resist rolling my eyes at her. She is… the most annoying person I've ever met. I can't stand to be around her, even more so than Blaze. At least Blaze has class and knows when to keep her nose out of other people's business. But Faith, however, is just plain rude.

"Did you like my little speech earlier, Princess?" Faith continues. "I'd have to say I thought it was quite moving meself." She sniffs and wipes her eyes.

I actually roll my eyes at that. "Don't be such a drama queen. It wasn't that great."

Faith cuts her eyes at me. "So _you_ say. But you know that it was pretty great, right Silvikins?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Fay, sure," Silver replies, still absentmindedly. He scrapes the remainder of his cake into his mouth and walks off to talk to Shadow.

"Look, Sky, I know it's not my place to say anything, but you really need to step off the soapbox," Faith says, her voice quiet. "You know that my father gave me, Milo, and Drew the boot when we fought against him for the murder of my brother. At least you have your parents and your siblings. I'd give anything to have my mother and Aster back, but I can't. You should be grateful for what you have."

This sounds oddly familiar. That's right; it's similar to the speech Blaze gave me on the beach all those months ago, before Mephiles kidnapped me. Ugh. I do _not_ want to hear this again.

_But maybe you need to_, someone else's voice chimes in my head.

Wait, I only know one other person that can read my mind besides Silver… and he shouldn't be here right now…

I slowly turn around to see a tall, jet black fox walking towards us. He wears a glistening silver belt around his waist, laden with various pouches and holsters. Something similar is draped like a sash over his shoulder, its content being a long staff with a glimmering ruby at the top. His silver, red-accented eyes are shining, and he has a smile on his face. In his arms he carries a large box wrapped in silver topped with a bright red bow.

"Vincent!" Faith squeals, rushing over to wrap her arms around him before he even has a chance to set the gift down.

"Give me a sec, Faith," he laughs, grinning. Faith leaps to the side, beaming like an idiot, as Vincent sets the gift on the table next to the others. Before he can even turn around, Faith is on him again, laying her boyfriend's face with kisses. "Faith- Fay- stop!" Vincent protests, though a grin is still on his face. I screw up my face, disgusted.

I've always been jealous of Faith for getting Vincent, that is, until I met Shadow. Vincent is gorgeous, and, well, an all-powerful being whose abilities rival those of God Himself.

Vincent detaches himself from Faith and turns to Dad and Cloud (who had come to sponge a bleeding wound on my father's brow), dipping his head. "Boston, are you well?" he asks, appearing concerned. "Do you need my help?"

"Yes, that would be great, Vince," Dad rasps. "I was going to send for Adele, but since you're here…"

Vincent smiles again and takes something from his belt. It's a vial. He uncorks it, and hands it to Dad. "Here, drink this. It should help with whatever ails you."

"Thank you, son," Dad says gratefully, taking the vial. He downs it, shuddering after he swallows.

Smiling, Vincent turns around to face me.

"What did I tell you about entering my thoughts?" I scoff at him, though I can't help the smile creeping across my face.

"Well, you know me. I can't resist," Vincent teases as Faith comes up on his side and takes his hand in hers.

"Vincent!" Blitz calls from the other side of the room. In half a second he's here, beaming. "I thought you were exploring the Universe!"

"I was, but I decided to come home for a while instead. I can't miss your birthday, Sky and Silver's, or Faith's. I took a six-month leave from my trip," Vincent explains, running his fingers through his bangs.

"That's great!" Blitz and Faith gasp at the same time.

The two of them exchange a look, grins stretching across their faces.

"I am so glad you're here, Vince," Faith murmurs with an adoring look on her face, snuggling up to Vincent. "You've no idea how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my love," Vincent whispers, kissing Faith's forehead.

_Oh, yuck. Do Shadow and I act like that? I hope we don't get as mushy as these two. That's just embarrassing. I'd better split before the two of them start making out. _

I roll my eyes and walk off with Blitz.

"Are you going to open presents now?" I ask him, ruffling his quills and smiling. "You have quite the haul."

"Yeah, sure!" Blitz replies cheerfully, obviously getting over his fright from earlier. "Dad!" he calls for Dad.

Both Dad and Thunder turn around. "Yes?"

"Boston," Blitz corrects himself. "Can I open my gifts now?"

Dad grunts as he gets up from his seat on the couch, his arms trembling with effort. He crosses over to join us. "Of course, son," he answers, forcing a smile through his pain. He turns to all of the others. "C'mon everyone! Blitz is going to open his presents!"

The others congregate around us as we go to the table stacked high with presents. I catch Shadow's eye, and he flashes one of his rare smiles. My cheeks redden, and I scoot around the crowd to make my way to his side. His hand wraps around mine, and he draws closer to me so his arm is touching mine. He eyes Vincent, who is staring right back at him. Tension crackles through the air, so much so that my fur is standing on end.

"So that's Vincent?" Shadow whispers in my ear.

I only nod as Blitz opens the first gift, given by my father: a leather belt with various pouches, much like Vincent's and Dad's own.

I chew my lip as Blitz opens his other gifts: a metal morph-suit from Faith, a box of foreign chocolate (Blitz _loves_ chocolate) from Vincent, a new pair of gloves from Mom and Thunder, paintball guns from Flicker (much to my dismay), a new pair of night-vision goggles from Drew, a box of Blitz's favorite desserts from Frost, a pair of boots from Cloud, and the new running shoes from Silver and me. After he finishes, Blitz munches on the muffin Shadow gave him, his eyes flitting over his gifts.

"Where's your gift, Cody?" he asks. "You said you got one. Did you lie to me?" He pouts uncharacteristically.

Cody grins. "Go outside, buddy. It's on the side of the house."

Blitz cocks his eyebrow and runs outside. He's back in a flash, a grin plastered on his face. "That is the most awesome thing you've ever done for me, Cody. I hope it doesn't wash off when it rains."

Ah, that explains it. Have I ever mentioned that Cody is a brilliant artist? I've seen him paint things that could've been done by angels. His room is lined with artwork, and he's taken the liberty of doing the same to Blitz's room too. I'm really surprised he hasn't done the whole house yet.

Cody grins, his ears sticking straight up in happiness. The rabbit bumps knuckles with his best friend and the two hug. Blitz separates to address everybody.

"You guys are awesome. Thanks for making my birthday so amazing," he says brightly. His eyes flick to the clock, which reads four o' clock. "Well, Cody and I'd better get going! We're going to be paintballing till we get sick and tired of it. I'm absolutely _dying_ test out my new guns and the morph-suit Faith got me. Faith, are you coming too?"

Faith shakes her head, smiling. "Sorry, buddy. I'm gonna spend the night with my bebeh," she says, touching Vincent's cheek with her nose. "You didn't want me to come anyway, so it works out."

"'Kay," Blitz says cheerfully. "C'mon Cody, we're wasting daylight!"

"I'll grab the goggles," Cody offers, rushing upstairs.

"Thanks for coming everybody!" Blitz says loudly as we all begin to leave. "See you tomorrow!"

Shadow and I stop beside Blitz and stretch up to kiss his cheek. "Happy birthday, Blitz. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the fight."

"Me too," he sighs. "But it doesn't matter. I just hope yours and Silvy's birthday will be better."

I frown slightly. "Me too, I guess."

I give Blitz a final hug and exit the house with Shadow at my side. Vincent and Faith are standing just outside the door, and I can see Boston and Cloud tottering down the road, Flicker and Frost just behind them. Thunder and Mom are behind Shadow and me, saying their goodbyes.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," Vincent addresses my ex-fiancé. (?) "I've had my eye on you and your friends for a long time."

Shadow cocks an eyebrow. "I'm not sure whether I should feel threatened by that or not," he grumbles. "But for the sake of Blitz, I will not start another fight."

"Oh, I don't want a fight with you, Shadow," Vincent says calmly. "But I do want to warn you to watch yourself. The path you walk will be a difficult one, and you need to think before you act."

"You are such a fortune cookie," Faith purrs affectionately. "Come, my dear, let's go back to my place and fill that year-long void that has come up."

"Sounds good to me," Vincent murmurs, bending to kiss Faith.

I feel Shadow's hand tighten around mine, but I don't look at him.

"Get a room," I mumble, rolling my eyes. "Let's go home, Shadow."

As Shadow and I make our trek home, it's only upon stepping inside the door of my house do I remember the kiss Frost gave me before the party started.

* * *

><p>Ughsies. I thought that went terribly. Tell me what you think, my loves! Muffin loves you!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Not Right

Well, here you go. Have a happy Thanksgiving for all of my Americans out there!

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

I can't stop thinking about the kiss. I can't stop thinking about how Sky's lips pressed against mine, how soft she was, how _close_ she was. It was glorious. What was even more wonderful was the reciprocation. _Sky kissed me back_. I wonder what her precious Ultimate Life Form will have to say about that.

"Frost! Get you head out of your ass and let's go!" Flicker calls to me from the den.

Flicker and I stayed at my mom's house for the night after Blitz's party. Mom was feeling really sick, so I just decided to stay to help out.

"Coming!" I shout back, hopping out of bed and pulling on my shoes. I walk out to the den, where Flicker is adjusting his leather jacket and putting on a pair of dark-tinted sunglasses. Mom is lying on the couch, bundled in a blanket.

"Are you cold again, Mom? I just turned the heat on," I tell her, walking over to her.

"Yeah, it's just a little chilly," Mom mumbles, biting her bottom lip.

I rub her back soothingly. "Want me to get you another blanket?"

"It would probably help if you didn't touch her, Mr. Snowman," Flicker teases. He takes my place, hugging Mom tightly. Flicker's powers are the opposite of mine; he has the power over fire.

"M-much better," Mom purrs, smiling. "Thank you, dear."

I frown. I hate when Flicker takes over like that. Luckily, when Mom gets hot flashes I'm a _huge_ help.

"See you later, Mom," I sigh, beginning to walk out. "I'll see if I can bring back the extra food from the kitchens, okay?"

"You don't have to, Frost, but that would be lovely, thank you," Mom says, smiling.

"C'mon, Flick." I beckon to my brother. "We're going to be late."

"Right behind you."

Flicker and I walk out the door and begin to head down the road. Flicker bundles his jacket around him. "It is _so_ _cold_," he observes shivering.

I roll my eyes. Everything is cold to Flicker, considering his ability. To me, everything is boiling. I'm literally sweating beneath my fur at this very moment.

"So, what did you think about all the crap that went down yesterday?" Flicker asks nonchalantly.

I shrug. "It's no different than every other time Boston and Thunder are in the same room together."

Flicker nods. "True. Why were you hanging all over Sky? You know she and Shadow are hooked up. No wonder he went off. Why would you do something that stupid?"

A smile spreads on my face. "News flash: they broke up."

Flicker cocks his eyebrow. "No kidding…" he trails off, looking into the distance.

"Don't you get any ideas. You had your chance with her. it's my turn," I tell him. "I've been waiting to go out with her for years, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but don't you think it's about time you let it go?"

I glare at him and stop walking. "What the hell did you just say?"

Flicker stops too and takes off his sunglasses with a sigh. "You've liked Sky forever, but I think she really loves this Shadow guy and I don't think you should screw that up. Get over it, Frost. There's bound to be someone that'll put up with you."

I curl my lip angrily. How dare he? "I will _never_ give up on loving Sky. _Ever._ I will fight for her until the day she walks down the aisle, whether it's with me or with Shadow."

Flicker takes a deep breath. "You could at least move out of Sky's house. Mom really wants you back at home to help, and I want to be able to leave without having to worry that she'll keel over without someone there with her."

"She has you! And you know that Boston comes over every day when we're at work," I remind him.

"Yeah, but Boston's getting old too. He might get too old to make it over anymore. We both have to be there to look after Mom."

I chew my lip. Flicker's right. I just don't want to admit it. Mom is getting up in years, and I don't know how much longer she'll be able to live, especially considering her sickness. She is so weak now, and even little walks to a friend's house wear her out. I worry about her all the time, even while I'm living in Sky's house, just three doors down. I'm so afraid that Flicker's going to call me up one day and tell me that our mother died in the night, and I wasn't there with her.

"I'll think about it," I murmur, beginning to walk again.

"That's all I ask for."

We part ways upon reaching the Palace; I go to the kitchens and Flicker goes to the Dungeons. I enter the kitchen, which is filled with the hustle and bustle of cooks preparing today's lunch for Blaze.

Ever since the King and Queen died, there has been no need for as many cooks, seeing as there's only Blaze to prepare food for. Because Blaze didn't want to fire all of us, she instead split all of us up to work in shifts. I cook lunch and dinner ever other day, and I prepare meals on holidays.

To my surprise, Sky's down there, chatting it up with Marianne, one of the cooks-in-training. She turns and stares straight at me, a grin spreading across her face. My heart flutters as she says something to Marianne and walks over. My stomach does backflips as she wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Hi, Frost," she greets me quietly.

"Hey." I coil my arms around her waist, resting my chin between her ears.

"How's your mom? Is she feeling any better?" she inquires, her nose touching my cheek.

"Much better," I answer cautiously. "What're you doing here? Don't you belong in the labs?"

"I wanted to see you first," Sky says softly, taking a step back so she can look at me. "Is that so wrong? Can't I see my best friend without getting the third degree?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you and Drew were going to make some adjustments to the portal and all that jazz."

"Oh, we are," Sky confirms. "I can't wait to take you to the past, Frost. You'll love it there. The sky is so clear, and you can actually breathe without choking. It's the best thing ever."

"I'd like that," I tell her quietly. I can't help but think that she's just trying to get back to see Shadow's friends. I don't think I'd be happy with that. What if she thinks they're better than the ones she has here?

"Well, I'd better get to work," Sky yawns, interrupting my thoughts. "I'll be seeing you, Frost. Save me something tasty, 'kay?" She stretches up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before scampering off.

"Is something going on between you and Sky?" Blaze's voice comes from the doorway.

I whirl around in surprise. "P-Princess? W-what're you d-doing down here?"

A chorus of "Princess!" rises up as everyone else sees her. There is a flurry of bows.

Blaze holds her hands up to halt the formalities. "At ease and back to work she orders. She turns back to me. "It's my Palace isn't it? Can't I come into my own kitchen, or am I restricted to being cooped up in the throne room?" Blaze scoffs, rolling her golden eyes. She walks up to me as I struggle to put my apron on and get to work. I begin to dump ingredients into a bowl and mix them furiously, trying to avoid the Princess's eyes.

"Now, I'll ask you again," Blaze says quietly. "Is something going on between you and Sky?"

"N-not that I know of," I stutter. "We're friends. You know that."

"Yeah, but it looked like something more was going on between the two of you. You know she's dating Shadow, right?"

I smirk slightly and set my spoon down. "As far as you know."

Blaze cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. She shakes her head, flicking her ears. "Whatever. I've got a country to run. See you later, Frost. And to the rest of my cooks!" She speaks up for the last sentence.

"Bye, Princess." I bow along with the other cooks. Blaze exits with a wave, and I get back to work.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

"I suspected the same thing at the party," I say to Blaze, who is sitting next to me in the throne room. I'm helping her sort through piles and piles of registration papers for new soldiers. She'd just told me that she thinks something is going on between Sky and Frost. "Did you notice how clingy Frost was being?"

Blaze nods as she stamps a paper with a big, fat rejection. "I hope Sky knows what she's doing, leading Frost on like that. We all know she loves Shadow, and I don't think she's cheating on him."

I shake my head. "I don't think so either." My ears droop slightly. "I don't think she'd do that to him again."

Blaze looks up at me and flashes one of her rare smiles. "Don't worry. Your sister is a good person, no matter how much I dislike her. She'll do the right thing."

I edge closer to her and touch my nose to her cheek. "I hate to say this, but I'm so glad I'm not in Shadow's shoes. I'm glad I don't have to worry about you leaving me for someone else."

Blaze purrs quietly. "No you don't. I love you, Silver. You know that."

I kiss her lightly and settle back in my seat. "When are you going to finally make the announcement?" I ask her, flicking an ear. "It's been months, and I hate keeping it a secret."

Blaze sighs. "I know, but I just haven't found the right time. I want to tell everybody that we're engaged, but… it's hard." Blaze removes her gloves, revealing the tiny diamond ring that rests on her left ring finger. It's been hiding there for nearly three months, and I'm dying to tell my friends and especially my family. I'm actually really surprised Sky hasn't figured it out by now, seeing as we have that weird twin connection thing.

"Do you want me to do it for you? I'm sure that would be a lot easier," I offer, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I have an entire kingdom to announce my engagement to my Guardian," Blaze reminds me. "And I don't think they want to hear it from _you_."

I blink at her, taken aback. She hardly ever refers to me as her Guardian. It makes me feel belittled. I shrug it off and pick up a stack of papers. "I guess you're right. I only ever saved the world. No biggie."

Blaze rolls her eyes at me. "Shut up, Silver. I helped too."

"Not as much as I did though," I pout, poking out my bottom lip playfully.

Blaze nudges me with her shoulder. "Oh, go jump in a sea of lava."


	9. Chapter 9: Together Again

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"What do you want for your birthday?"<p>

Sky looks up from the pot of soup she's stirring. Silver is reading a newspaper at the table, and her father is leaning against the counter across from her. He is the one that had spoken before.

"Are you asking me, Silver, or both of us?" Sky asks, flicking an ear.

"Both of you, of course."

Sky glances at Silver, who only shrugs. "I would like a new pair of gloves, I guess. I haven't gotten a new pair since Iblis was defeated."

"I can make you some," Sky offers, "unless you want Dad to get you some?" She looks at her father and raises her eyebrows.

Boston shrugs. "It's doable. What about you, Sky?"

_What I want is something they can't get me, _Sky thinks to herself before smiling and giving her answer. "Just a new toolbox. All of my stuff is rusted and I broke a wrench yesterday."

"Okay. I think I can do that for you," Boston says.

"I'll try to act surprised," the twins say at the same time. They look at each other and only smile. They are so used to speaking simultaneously that the whole "jinx" effect has worn off.

Sky turns off the stove and ladles soup into bowls. "Lunch's ready," she announces. "And I'd better get going. I promised Blitz I'd come over and show him how to use his new shoes before I leave. He got them stuck in cleat-mode."

Sky is taking a five-day business trip to another kingdom to try and sell a new weapon she and Drew had come up with. She's travelling with Faith and Vincent, for they have business there too. Sky hates that she has to be a way from her friends and family for so long, but then again, the months she spent in the past were even more strenuous.

"Okay. See you later, Skylar," Boston says quietly, taking his cup of soup and sipping it carefully.

Sky stretches up to kiss her father's cheek lovingly. "'Bye, Daddy. Don't forget to take to take your medicine, okay?"

"Gotcha." Boston nods. His hair droops slightly, but he flashes a small smile. "Stay safe, lovely. Watch yourself."

"Will do," Sky mutters before turning to her brother for a good-bye hug. "I'm going to miss you, Silv. We haven't been apart since we came back from Shadow's time."

"I know," Silver chuckles lightly. "Have a good trip, Skee. See you Friday."

Sky kisses her brother lightly on the cheek before separating from him. She gives a final wave to her family and leaves the house. She makes her way over to Blitz and Cody's house, nearly running into her step-brother Sol on the way there.

"Oh! Hey, Sky!" the bright yellow and black porcupine gasps, backing away from Sky. "Are you heading to Blitz's?"

Sky nods, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. "Are you coming from there?"

"Yeah," Sol answers. "Do you need a walking buddy?"

Sky gives a small smile. "That'd be great, thanks."

The two start walking side-by-side, the awkward silence building. Sky chooses not to hang around her step-brother much, due to who his father is. They were good friends when they were younger, but since the mating of Sol's father and Sky and Silver's mother, they don't speak much.

"I heard about what happened at the party," Sol murmurs quietly. "I'm sorry. My dad can be an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sky snorts, flicking an ear. "Try _all _of the time."

"Hey, that's not fair. He _is_ my dad after all," Sol defends cautiously. "Boston was apart of it too."

"That's only because _Thunder_ said he had no right to call Blitz his son," Sky growls. "Blitz is more Daddy's than Thunder's."

Sol is quiet. "I agree with you there," he says softly. "Then again, Dad was more there for Blitz than he was for me overall. After Mom died, he went to work a lot and left me on my own most of the time."

A guilty feeling rises inside of Sky's heart, and she stops right in front of Blitz's house, staring at Sol sympathetically. At least she had both of her parents there for her, even if her mother chose Thunder over Boston. Sky never thought about Sol's mother; she doesn't know much about her. Sol doesn't talk about her, and it's well-known that he wishes Thunder hadn't taken another mate, especially not Lorina. Sky doesn't realize how truly lucky she is until then.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, hiding her eyes behind her bangs shamefully. "I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, Sky, really." Sol takes her hand with a smile and squeezes it comfortingly. "It's okay. How could you know? A lot of people couldn't realize how good they have it until another opens their eyes." He pulls her into an awkward hug. "Don't worry about it," he whispers. "We're family. No worries, remember?"

"Right," Sky mutters, pressing against her step-brother, brushing her cheek against his cottony black patch of chest-fur. She sighs contentedly, comforted by Sol's embrace. She loves her step-brother, but in a different way from how she loves Shadow or Frost, but in a brotherly way, like how she'd love Silver or Blitz. And the fact that they dated in the past helps too. However, since their parents mated, it's gotten awkward, if not hard for them to maintain the same relationship, but over the years, they have formed a close bond that goes past regular step-siblings.

Sky gives the yellow porcupine a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of his embrace. "'Bye, Sol. I'll see you when I get back."

Sol nods, touching the top of her head with his nose. "Have a good trip." He backs off from her and begins to head back up the path, turning back only to wave once more.

Sky watches him go, the sudden urge to ask the question that has been burning in her mind arising inside of her. "Wait, Sol?" she calls after him.

The golden porcupine stops and turns around, twitching his ears to indicate he heard.

"Can I ask you something?" Sky asks, rushing up to him.

"Of course."

"You know Shadow, right?"

"Yeah, and I heard you broke up with him to date Frost."

Sky flicks a black-tipped ear irritably. "No, I just wanted to see if I was doing the right thing. But that's beside the point. Do _you_ think I should take a mate in Shadow, even though we've only known each other for a short time?"

Sol frowns. "Why are you asking me?" he mutters. "I barely know Shadow and it's _your _decision." Seeing the exasperated look on Sky's face, Sol heaves a sigh. "Do you love Shadow?"

Sky nods. "More than anything."

"Then what are you doing screwing around with Frost? You're hurting yourself by doing that. If you love Shadow, then _be with him_," Sol tells her, a grin spreading across his face. "You don't have to ask to get that answer."

Sky blinks at him, understanding suddenly flooding over her. _What am I doing? _she asks herself. _I am such an idiot! Shadow is only ever going to be the one for me, and who am I to lead Frost on like this? _ "Thank you, Sol. You're right." She wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you."

Sol chuckles softly. "Anytime, sis," he purrs roughly before separating himself from her and walking again. "Watch yourself, Sky! Don't get into any trouble!"

Sky grins and waves before reaching into a pocket on her belt, removing the diamond ring that she'd been hiding. She slips it onto her gloved left ring finger, a feeling of relief washing over her. _I love Shadow, and I will forever be his._

* * *

><p>Shadow paces across the bedroom floor, kneading Sky's shirt in his hands (he'd picked it up out of boredom). <em>Where could she be? <em>he wonders worriedly. _Faith and Vincent will be here any minute, and she's still not back! _

The doorbell rings, and there is a loud "What's up, Frosty?" heard from the front hall as the loud, rambunctious echidna walks into the house.

Shadow groans inwardly before exiting the room, tossing his fiancée's shirt to the side. Faith and Vincent are standing in the living room, equipped with backpacks and suitcases. Frost is across from them, talking to Faith.

Vincent's eyes meet Shadow's, and the black fox walks over to him.

"Greetings, Shadow," he says warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Shadow grumbles. The last thing he wants is to talk to Vincent. The black fox knows exactly how to push his buttons, though in a different way than Sonic or Frost can.

Vincent tips his head to the side. "You don't seem fined. I can see that you're troubled. Care to share a few words?"

Shadow blinks at the fox's formalities. Vincent is much unlike other Mobians in his matter of speaking. He's very formal, and he prefers to speak proper English over slang when speaking to people, especially Shadow. The dark hedgehog notices that the formalities go away when Vincent's speaking to Faith, however.

"No, that's okay," Shadow mutters warily.

Vincent shrugs. "Fine by me. However, you should know that I am always available if you want to talk. These ears of mine are built for more than putting up with Faith's constant chatter." Vincent gives a light chuckle, his gentle smile seeming to light up the whole room.

Shadow can't help but to be cautious in his reply, seeing how strange the fox is. "I'll take that to heart."

Vincent nods, his smile fading. "Where is Skylar? When I talked to her this morning she said she'd be ready by two."

"I wish I could tell you," Shadow replies quietly. "I haven't heard from her since she left this morning. I called, but she didn't pick up."

Vincent's frown deepens. "Well, she'd better hurry. I would hate for her to have to take a shuttle to Crown City, but Faith and I really have to get going."

Shadow nods. "I understand." He runs his fingers down the back of his head absentmindedly, biting his lip.

Faith comes up to her mate's side and intertwines her fingers with his. "Making friends like a good boy, 'eh babe?" she jokes lightly. Her caramel gaze flicks to Shadow. "'Sup, Ultimate?"

Shadow only nods, unwilling to speak. The chocolate-brown echidna annoys him greatly; she's much like Sonic in those ways. The only difference is she hasn't been lip-locked with his girlfriend behind his back. Shadow's ear twitches. _How did a sensible guy like Vincent wind up with _her_?_

The front door opens, revealing a very windswept Skylar the Hedgehog. She brushes past Faith and Vincent, kisses both Frost and Shadow on the cheek- though the kiss f or Shadow lasted a few seconds longer than Frost's- and proceeds down hallway.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," she apologizes hastily before running back to her room and back out carrying her bags. "I got held up fixing Blitz's shoes."

"It's all right," Vincent assures her. "But we really need to go. Faith's mother is expecting us in an hour."

"Okay, okay, _gosh_," Sky mutters, coming up to Vincent's side. "Let's just go."

The feeling to say something arises in Shadow's chest, and he opens his mouth to speak. "I'll miss you," he says quietly. "Come back soon, and come back safely. I wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could too," Sky murmurs, breaking away from Vincent and Faith to be face-to-face with the black hedgehog. "I'll be back before you know it, don't worry. I can take care of myself, and I have Vincent and F-Faith looking out for me."

Sky hugs him anyway, and with a quick glance Shadow notices that she's wearing her ring again. _Does this mean she's ready to take me back? _the ebony hedgehog wonders. The smile Sky gives him confirms his silent question. Shadow cannot help but flash a smug glance at Frost, who is staring at Sky's hand as if he wanted to rip it off.

"IS something _wrong_, Snowflake?" Shadow sneers, something entirely uncharacteristic for him. He is never one to gloat, but when it comes to Sky, he's all for it.

Frost curls his lip; balls his fist; and leaves, walking out the front door with a whirl of snow following his footsteps. The door slams behind him, and there is much swearing heard from the other side. The others stand in silence until the sound of cursing fades away.

"I'll console him when we return," Vincent promises quietly. "Hopefully by then he'll have gotten over it."

Shadow turns to Sky, who has a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I never wanted to hurt him," she whispers. "But you are far more important to me."

"I understand," Shadow murmurs before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sky brushes her cheek against his before backing up and taking Vincent's extended arm. "See you when we get back."

* * *

><p>This chapter was uneventful. I didn't expect to finish the one-sided FrostxSky arc done so soon. It just felt right though.<p>

The next thing I do will most likely be a Christmas special, which will hopefully be done by Christmas Eve. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Asking A Favor

Sorry I haven't updating. I've had so much crap to do for school that I haven't had time for writing. Well, enjoy. Read and review, my duckies.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I play with my engagement ring, shifting it so it catches the light in such a way that the light splits into a rainbow.

I'm standing in Faith's mom's kitchen, helping her cook dinner. Faith and Vincent are with us, though seeing as they have no knowledge of cooking, they're mostly present for company.

"That's a mighty-pretty diamond there, Princess," Faith observes, peeking at the ring over my shoulder. I roll my eyes. Rude much? Faith turns to Vincent, who is standing nearby leaning against the counter. "Why didn't you get me a rock like that, Vincey-baby?"

"I didn't know you wanted a ring," Vincent replies quietly. "I could get you one if you like."

Faith smiles. "You spoil me, darling. You don't have to. I'm happy with sharing your immortality."

Here's the thing, see. Vincent is immortal, considering that he is the second most powerful thing in the Universe, and because Faith is his mate, she is immortal too. I can't help but secretly wish I could be immortal too. If only Shadow could pass some of his onto me.

"I'm so glad you guys could come," Faith's mom, a dark brown, almost black echidna named Millie, purrs as she layers a deep pan with lasagna noodles and tomato sauce. "It's been so long since I've seen any of you."

"I know, right, Mom?" Faith chuckles, hopping up to sit on the counter top. "It's been _forever_. How're things here? Is Al treating you well? Where are he and the twins anyway?"

Al is Faith's step-father. The twins, Ash and Ty, are Faith's half-brothers.

"They'll be back any moment. Al took them to see his sister. You remember Miss Leila, don't you?" Millie covers the pan with foil and sticks it in the oven.

"Yeah, she helped Milo when he got sick..." Faith trails off before shaking her head and grinning. "When's the food gonna be ready?"

"In a couple of hours," I answer for Millie, raising an eyebrow at Faith.

Vincent heaves a sigh and stands up straight. "I'm going to take a walk. Sky, would you join me, please?"

I don't answer immediately. I'm too busy staring at Vincent because of his question. He never asks me to go _anywhere _with him, especially since he mated with Faith.

"O-okay," I stutter, wiping my hands on a towel before following him out the door. I can feel Faith's eyes burning into the back of my head.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before Vincent speaks. "Do you know why I wanted you to come with me?"

"No? I can't read your mind, remember?" I mutter sarcastically, flashing a small smile. "What's up, Keeper?"

"I-I want to get Faith something, something that is a symbol of our union. Like wedding rings, you know?" Vincent says quietly. "When she was talking about your ring I was thinking that I should've gotten her something."

I blink at him. "What do you have in mind? And why are you asking me?"

"That's why. I have no idea what to get her. Will you help me?"

_Help my arch rival's mate get a gift for her? Um… no? _

"Sure," I sigh. "Do you want to get her a ring or a necklace or something?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

I tap my chin in thought. "Seeing as you've neglected to give her anything material, maybe you should get her both, like a joint set or something."

Vincent pauses thoughtfully. "What kind of stone do you think she'd like?" he asks after a moment.

"You should start with diamonds. Then, work up to her birth stone for a birthday gift or something," I tell him. "Also, don't conjure it up like you normally do. Actually take the time to look for it in a store."

Vincent nods. "Ok, will do. Um, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but could you help me? You're good at this type of thing."

I shrug. "Sure. It's no big deal." I cock my eyebrow. Did Shadow ask anyone to help him to look for my ring? And why does Vincent need _my _help? He's supposed to be the most powerful living being in the Universe and he needs help with something like this?

"I-I just want a female's opinion," Vincent mutters. "I've never done anything like this before and I don't want to screw this up."

I look up at him, understanding. "I see. Okay, I'll help you. We'll go out tomorrow after I get back from work, 'kay?"

Vincent nods. "Okay."

I walk out of the conference hall, my ears drooping. Making business deals is tough… That board of directors didn't even move let alone smile at my invention. The Crown City Board is the most well-known and sought after in the country for young inventors and mechanics like me. I've been trying to get them to sponsor my work since I could pick up a screwdriver, and I haven't been able to sway them once.

This time, however, I think I got them. They said they'd call me back. Usually I'm just dismissed, meaning that I didn't make the cut. I really hope I get the sponsorship. I could really use the money to pay the hospital bills I've racked up. I don't make enough at the Palace, and I know Princess would never pull strings for me.

I begin to make my way back to Millie's house, my stomach protesting in hunger. I haven't eaten since last night, for I overslept and didn't have time to get breakfast before the meeting. Sighing, I veer off the path into a nearby restaurant, not even bothering to look at the name.

"Sky!" a surprised voice greets me as I walk in.

I look up to see a caramel and dark brown raccoon with bright magenta eyes wearing a black-and-white checkered scarf running towards me. He hugs me tightly before backing off to look me over.

"Hey, Lash," I mutter, smoothing my clothes.

Lash is one of Blitz's long-time friends. He, his twin sister Demy, and his parents moved to the city over a year ago.

"I was wondering when you were _finally _going to visit," Lash says brightly. "Is Blitz with you?"

"No, I came on a business trip," I tell him quietly. "Um, are you going to seat me or are we just going to stand here?"

Lash face-palms himself. "Duh. Right this way!" He leads me to a table for two and hands me a menu as I take my seat. "Our lunch specials are on the back. Want anything to drink?"

I cock my eyebrow at him. "You don't even have to ask."

Lash shakes his head. "You're right. I'll just place your usual order then. The menu hasn't changed."

Just as he's scurrying off, his look-alike takes his place.

"Hi, Demy," I sigh, taking out my tablet from my bag and flipping through some Air Gear designs.

"Hi, Skylar," she murmurs. "Um, h-how've you been?"

I look up at her, giving a nonchalant flick to one of the pictures. "Fine. You?"

"I've been okay."

Awkward silence.

Demy is much shyer than her twin; I've never hung around her too much. She usually keeps to herself, though when she lived in Crisis City she spent most of her time trailing Blitz and the rest of his posse. I've always known that she's been harboring an admittedly _adorable _crush on Blitz, even though he's a bit too thick to realize it.

"How's Blitz?" Demy asks, her cheeks changing to a bright red as she speaks.

"He's okay. He moved in with Cody a while ago," I tell her.

"Oh, okay. And d-did h-he mention m-me at all? And did he get the birthday present I sent him?" Demy prompts, her magenta eyes, identical to Lash's, widening.

I smile gently. "Yes, he talks about you all the time. He and Cody really miss you and Lash. And yes, he did get your gift."

Demy's cheeks flush bright pink with pleasure. "That's great! Did he like it?"

"You know how much he loves your cooking, Demy. Of course he liked it."

Demy's gift was a box of chocolate chip cookies, Blitz's favorite. He managed to devour the lot in a matter of ten minutes.

Suddenly remembering something, I withdraw a folded up piece of paper from my pocket. Blitz had given it to me before I left. "Here, Blitz wanted me to give you this." I flick an ear as she takes it , holding it tightly in her hand.

"Thanks," she mutters. She looks up, her cheeks still pink from embarrassment. "Um, Lash is coming back with your food. I guess I'd better go."

"Oh, okay. It was nice talking to you," I say halfheartedly.

Lash takes her place in front of me, sliding my plate of food in front of me. "So, I recently got a message from Blitz," he murmurs as I begin to cut through my sandwich, "and he said that you have a new boyfriend?"

My ears twitch as he says that, and I drop my food, frowning. "Blitz told you that? I thought his messenger was broken."

Lash shakes his head, a sly smile creeping on his face. "So it's true, isn't it? He says you're in _looove_."

My cheeks burn and I look down at my plate. "He's my fiancé, actually…"

Lash frowns. "Fiancé? You're getting married?"

I shift in my seat uncomfortably; my stomach churning and making my appetite go away. "Yeah."

"What about Frost?"

I glare at him, narrowing my eyes. "What _about _Frost? He's my best friend, nothing more."

Lash flicks an ear, not looking convinced. "Okaaay, but don't be surprised when Frost throws a huge hissy at your wedding, embarrassing not only you but Boston as well."

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_

She's wearing the ring again. I thought I had her! She was right there in front of me! She was almost mine!

I stomp around my mother's living room, venting the entirety of my feelings to her. She watches me in silence, her green eyes softening as she listens to my rant.

"Frost, my love, calm down," she murmurs softly as I settle down to sit beside her. She smoothes the quills on my back soothingly. "Everything will be okay. Can't you just be happy that Sky's happy? She obviously loves Shadow. It's not right of you to be jealous."

"I'm not-" I take a deep breath. "I just don't understand what he has that I don't. Sky and I have been friends for years, and we were so close to finally being together when this _Shadow _guy swoops in and takes her from me."

Mom shrugs. "Maybe it was meant to happen. You and Sky are wonderful friends. Can't you just be happy for that?"

I frown. _My own mother is against me. Doesn't she want to be happy?_

"Don't look like that," Mom scolds. "You know I'm right."

"No, I don't think I do," I grumble. I glare at my mother, flattening my ears to my head. "You don't get it do you? I _love _Sky, and you don't even want me to be happy with her!"

Mom frowns, her ears drooping. "Of course I want you to be happy, dear," she murmurs. "I just don't want you working yourself up over someone that doesn't feel the same way." She rubs my ears soothingly, just like the way she used to when I was younger. "I used to have the same feelings you do, you know. I don't want you to suffer the same way I did."

I look up at her, confused. "What do you-?"

Mom coughs roughly and heaves herself up, her knees shaking as she moves. I quickly stand to help her, grabbing her arm. "Let me help you," I mumble, carefully guiding her back to her room.

"Thank you, dear," Mom rasps gratefully as I help her into bed. "And don't worry. Your perfect other half will come soon."

I sigh, struggling not to disagree with her.


	11. Chapter 11: PDA

Sorry this took so long, guys. I've been busy with school and band stuff, so I haven't been able to update.

As a side note, I am flattered by your Favorites and Alerts, but reviews would be much appreciated. Please and thank you!

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

Sky resists rolling her eyes for the eighth time today. She and Vincent have been in the jewelry store for hours, looking at potential diamond rings for Faith. The light gray hedgehog understands that the black fox is just trying to do something nice for his mate, but this entire ordeal is becoming ridiculous. Every time Sky makes a suggestion, the Keeper shoots her down, claiming that Faith won't like it.

"Why am I even here?" she mutters under her breath, annoyed.

"Sky?" Vincent is staring at her, his silver-gray eyes urgent.

Sky looks down at the ring Vincent's holding. It's simple, with a single diamond set in white gold. Seeing as Faith likes simplicity, it would be perfect for her. "It's beautiful. I'm sure Faith would love it."

Vincent looks back down at the ring. "Are you sure? You don't think it's too simple?"

Sky blinks at him. "She will love it, Vincent. Trust me." Sky forces a small smile and takes the box from her hand. She turns to the salesman, a bronze-colored porcupine wearing a dark suit, and hands him the box. "We'll take this one."

He takes it, cocking an eyebrow. "Anniversary?" he asks curiously while ringing it up.

Sky shakes her head. "I was helping him choose a gift for his mate," she tells him.

"Ah, needed a second opinion," the salesman chuckles. "That'll be 450."

Vincent hands the porcupine the money, then takes the ring from him. "Thank you," he murmurs.

The two walk out of the store. Sky glances at Vincent, who is walking with his head down and ears back. Sky can't help but feel a rush of pity for the troubled Keeper. He's never done anything like this before, except for when he gave his own necklace to Faith as a symbol of their union, so she could retain immortality.

"Are you okay?" she asks, forcing herself to sound concerned. "You look down."

Vincent nods slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I really hope Faith likes the ring. I know jewelry isn't really her thing."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Sky soothes. "And she's more girly than you think." The light gray hedgehog flashes a small smile. Vincent grins back.

"Thanks."

…_Later that evening…_

"Oh, Vincent…. You didn't _have _to get me this!" Faith purrs as Vincent sets the ring in her outstretched palm. Sky rolls her eyes. She knows that Faith absolutely loves it.

"I know, but I wanted to," Vincent tells her, his smile stretching brilliantly across his face.

_Oh, gag me. _Sky rolls her eyes again before inching closer to Mayana. "I'm going outside. I have to make a call."

"Okay, sweetheart," Faith's mother murmurs, her eyes flooding with understanding. "You go right ahead. Dinner will be ready soon."

Sky dips her head respectfully before backing out of the house. She takes her phone out of her pocket, a hologram popping up from the screen. Sky dials Shadow's number and presses her phone to her ear. It rings three times before Shadow picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy," Sky purrs seductively.

"Sky! How's Crown City?" Shadow inquires. His voice is laced with longing.

"Eh. It's all right. I helped Vincent pick out a gift for Faith and now they're all over each other." The light gray hedgehog rolls her eyes. "How's the house? Are you holding up the fort?"

"It's quiet. Frost moved out yesterday. He didn't say much except that he'll be at his mom's if you're looking for him."

"Oh… okay…. Is my dad okay? Is he taking his medicine?"

"Yeah; I've been over there every day since you left. He misses you."

"I miss him too. I miss you more though.

"I miss you too, Sky. Come back soon, 'kay?"

"I'll try, my love. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sky hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket before going back in the house. She immediately walks in on Vincent and Faith vigorously making out in the front room. Sky screws up her face and rushes into the kitchen, going to the sink and sticking her head under the faucet.

"Must. Wash. Away. The burning." Sky continually splashes her face with cold water while Mayana snickers next to her.

"You walked in on them, didn't you?"

"Like I could avoid it. They were going at it in the front hallway," Sky sputters, rubbing her face with a towel.

"Vincent! Faith! Dinner's ready!" Mayana calls.

Faith and Vincent walk into the kitchen hand-in-hand, both of them looking disheveled. Both are grinning widely, their eyes shining brightly.

"Did someone say 'dinner'?" Faith says, her smile stretching. Sky notices the ring glistening from her collar around her neck. Sky cocks an eyebrow but doesn't speak.

_Faith doesn't like wearing things on her hands except for gloves. They get in the way when she's lifting, and she finds them constricting, _Vincent explains silently, staring at Sky. _I thought you'd know that. _

_Well excuse me for not knowing, _Sky snorts in her mind, rolling her eyes. _You might as well as bought her another necklace. _

Vincent shrugs and puts his arm around Faith's waist and steers her toward the table. Sky sits across from the couple, running her fingers through her quills as Mayana sets down a casserole of some sort on the table. Faith's mother sits down next to Sky, her face shining brightly.

"Dig in, kids."

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's POV<em>

I miss her. A lot. She's only been gone for a few days and I already feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. I can't wait until she comes back. So, lately, I've been hanging around Boston's house, keeping him company and making sure he takes care of himself. He hates that I'm hovering around him so closely, but I promised Sky I would. Plus, he's helping me train in fighting. I realized a while back that my fighting skills don't match his at all. He's far more skillful than I am.

Well, as of right now, I'm sparring with Silver in Boston's yard, each of us using a bo staff as a weapon. Silver and I are both using simple hand-to-hand, banned from using our abilities (my Chaos Control and his psychokinesis). As I knock Silver to the ground for the fifth time, Boston calls us to a halt.

"Come on, guys," he says. "I made lunch."

I help Silver up from the ground and we both stand the staffs up against the wall of the house. Silver and I follow Boston in, sweating from the practice, and settle down at the kitchen table. Boston presents lunch, sandwiches, and sits down too.

"You guys are getting better," he murmurs as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "Silver, you just need to be quicker with your dodging."

"Okay, Dad," Silver mutters, his voice muffled by the food. His ears are drooping, and he looks exhausted. He came over straight from the Palace, and he probably hasn't slept well in days.

"Shadow?" I prick my ears. "You have improved greatly. Your agility is superb and your speed is far greater than my own, even when I was younger."

"Thanks," I mutter, tearing the crust off my sandwich absentmindedly. My stomach is in knots, and the thought of eating just makes it worse.

"You miss her, don't you?" Boston observes, taking a sip of his protein shake. "Don't worry, son, she'll be back soon."

I shrug. "Not soon enough."

"I noticed that she's been wearing a ring," Boston says.

Silver looks up at me, cocking an eyebrow.

I look at Boston, challenging him to say something against it. "Yeah, and? You said it was okay."

"I just didn't think it would be so soon," Boston says. "I thought you'd think about it for a while before… popping the question."

"I wanted to claim her as soon as possible." I shrug. "You know how Frost feels about her."

"Your scent is already on her. What more do you need?" Boston stirs his shake with a spoon, cocking an eyebrow.

I heave a sigh. "The ring is a symbol of our promised union. I don't even think we're going to have a real wedding. We'll just mate like Faith and Vincent did, when she's ready."

Both Boston and Silver frown at that.

_What? _I snort inwardly. _It's true. _"That's the normal way anyway," I continue. "Isn't that what you and Lorina did when you mated?"

"Yeah, and look at how that turned out," Boston growls. "I doubt Silver and Blaze are going to do it that way."

Silver's face morphs into a look of complete shock. "How did you-"

"Oh, _please_, Silver, we all knew it was going to happen eventually." Boston rolls his eyes in the same way Sky does when she's exasperated with her twin. "And you weren't exactly hiding it."

Silver's face flushes to a light pink and he looks down at his plate, his ears folding back to his head. "Oh."

"So, what are your plans this afternoon, Shadow?" Boston asks, turning away from his son.

I shrug. "Nothing, I guess. I could always clean the house or something." I take a tentative bite of his sandwich, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Would you like to come to the Palace with me? I'm going to look over some new recruits and I would love a second opinion," Boston suggests.

"Daaad," Silver whines, "what about me? I work in the Palace too!"

"You'll be busy attending to your own needs," Boston says, giving him a knowing look. "It's okay. Shadow can help me."

"Fine, whatever," Silver huffs, scooting back in his chair and getting up, taking his plate with him.

_Spoiled brat_. I roll my eyes inwardly. Both Sky _and _Silver can be drama queens sometimes. "Yeah, I'll go. Beats lazing around the house all day."

"Cool. We'll leave right after you finish eating. Silver? IS that okay with you?" Boston calls, grinning.

Silver mumbles something unintelligible, walking out of the kitchen into the den.

* * *

><p>The walk to the Palace is a long one, especially since Boston keeps stopping and starting. The old man is exhausted, and I can tell by the sweat beading his brow and the pained sounds of his breathing that he could keel over at any minute. After a while, Silver and I come up to either side of Boston for support.<p>

"Dad, are you sure you want to go all the way?" Silver asks, gently, knowing his father would never admit that he's weaker than he used to. "I could run back and get Sky's boards."

"No, it's okay," Boston huffs, leaning against his walking stick. "We're almost there."

He's right. The Palace is coming into view. Boston begins walking upright, taking a big intake of air as we walk up to the Palace doors. The guards dip their heads at Boston and open the doors, stepping aside to allow us inside.

Blaze is standing just inside the front door, talking to another guard. I notice that she wears a full-length deep purple ball gown instead of her usual lavender and white ensemble. Silver's jaw drops as he sees his fiancée, and he sashays straight to her.

"Where are you going in a dress like that?" he murmurs to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

My ears grow hot, and I'm suddenly wishing that Sky was back. I want to be holding her like that, whispering in her ear. I miss her so much.

"Come along, Shadow," Boston whispers to me, steering me towards the back of the room. We walk out the back door to an elaborate garden. New growth is just peeking through the black soil. I bet it was beautiful once, before Iblis' reign over the world. Boston leads me down steps to a trail, and we walk straight to the center. Soldiers are lined up in the center of the path.


	12. Chapter 12: Dot

I am so sorry that I have neglected to squeeze a chapter out until now. Man, senior year is a bitch.

Um, as I reread my work I noticed I had some continuity flaws, such as I mentioned that Faith's mother was dead, but now she's alive, and blah, blah, blah. All I can say is "whoops." I didn't even notice. Sorry if that caused any confusion.

Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shadow's eyes travel over the recruits. They are all straight as boards, their eyes focusing forward. Boston limps up to a large golden lion with deep blue eyes and a distinct, scarred muzzle.<p>

"Good afternoon, Gabriel," Boston greets the lion stiffly, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hello, Boston," the lion purrs. "Are you feeling better?"

"Very much so, Lieutenant," Boston tells him with a smile. "So, these are the new recruits?"

Gabriel nods. "I'm sure they weren't expecting _you_ to show up here today, though."

Boston nudges me forward. "This is Shadow the Hedgehog, Sky's fiancé, and he'll be helping me out today."

Gabriel nods at me, flashing a warm smile. "Hello, there." He leans in towards Boston. "Sky's fiancé?"

Boston waves him off. "Let's just begin. Recruits?" The soldiers all snap to attention. "Show me what you got."

The first, a black panther with piercing green eyes, steps forward, turning his head slightly so he can look directly at Boston. "My name is Roda, sir," he introduces himself, dipping his head. "I come from the Grottos."

Boston nods. Shadow's ears twitch. Roda appears to be a rather strong recruit, though he noticed that the panther's eyes shifted around too much, suggesting timidness.

_That's a big weakness. You can't fight a war if you're scared." _

A sharp gasp from Boston jerks Shadow out of his thoughts.

"Boston? Are you okay?" Shadow hisses, glancing up at the general. The older hedgehog's eyes are wide, and he's staring at one cadet in particular.

"_Dot_?" he breathes, stepping forward to stand in front of the cadet. He bends over to be eye level with her.

Shadow studies the cadet carefully. She's a petite hedgehog who has the same build and make of Sky, only her fur is a pale cream color, but her eyes are the same blue as Boston's. She appears to be only about nineteen or twenty, about fifteen years younger than Boston.

"What are you doing here?" Boston asks her, his ears folded back against his head.

"My mom said you were here working for the Princess, so I thought I'd join you," Dot answers coolly.

"And you actually could leave? Dad would never let you leave the island."

"That's funny, especially since Dad died three months ago."

All the color flushes from Boston's face. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Dad died from a lung infection three months ago," Dot repeats.

Boston stands upright and whips around to look at Gabriel. "You finish this, okay? I need to talk to my sister."

Gabriel dips his head and walks down the line of recruits.

"Shadow, you can go home. I'll see you later," Boston orders briskly, leading Dot back into the Palace doors.

Shadow shrugs, figuring that he'll find out whatever the heck is going on later, and begins to make his way home.

* * *

><p><em>Sky's POV<em>

I'm sitting on the couch with Millie when I get the call. I am just preparing to leave, packing the last t-shirt back into my suitcase. Vincent and Faith are lying on the floor, their arms draped over each other's backs.

My grandfather is dead. Daddy sounded so distraught over the phone, and I've only ever heard and seen him this sad once, and that was about twelve years ago when he found my mother cheating on him with Thunder.

From what I understood, he and Granddad didn't get along, mostly because Dad was born normal much unlike his parents and siblings, who all have special abilities. That's where he gained the drive to fight and become the great fighter that he is. When he became General over the Army, Granddad loosened up and let him be a true part of the family. He allowed Dad to come onto the island again.

The island is for the mutant kind, specifically for our family. My grandfather's family is known for breeding strong mutant types, and they only mate with those that carry a strong mutant gene. My dad broke two rules of the island: being a normal and mating with a normal, which led to his exile. Silver and my birth eased that a little, especially when Granddad discovered that my brother and I are mutants.

He loves Silver and me. We were always allowed to go to the island and play with our cousins and our aunt Dot. Granddad would always make us gifts and help us with our training and such. Grandma would bake for us and watch over us, especially when Dad left Mom and started to spend most of his time in the Palace.

Now that I think about it, none of us have been to the island in years, but I never found it strange, because I knew that Daddy was always too busy to take us over anymore.

I call Silver after hanging up with Shadow (I'd called him right after speaking with Daddy) and the Crown City Counsel (I called to let them know that there was a death in the family), drumming my fingers urgently against Mayana's table. He picks up after the third ring, and I can already tell that he's talked to my father.

"Silv?" I say quietly. "You talked to Dad?"

"Y-yeah, I did," he rasps, sniffling. "He's so upset. Are you coming home?"

I nod. "Yeah, Vincent's bringing me as soon as I pack my bag."

"Okay, Dad said that as soon as you get back we're going to head up to the island," Silver tells me.

"Gotcha. See you soon."

I hang up, tucking my phone in my pocket before turning around and flinging articles of clothing into my suitcase. I zip it closed just as there is a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Vincent's head peeps in. "Are you ready?" he asks, giving a teeny smile.

I sigh. "Yeah, I am. Let's go."

He steps in, reaching out to take my arm, his staff in his other hand. Faith leans against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest.

"See you later, Princess," she murmurs. "Sorry for your loss."

I nod to her and take Vincent's arm, gripping my suitcase tightly in my other hand. There is a flash of light and we are suddenly outside of Dad's house. Vincent turns to me, his light gray eyes full of sorrow.

"I'll be seeing you, I guess," I mutter, my ears drooping slightly once I think about what I could face behind that door. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem. Thanks for your help with finding Faith's gift. I'll see you in a couple of days, Sky."

I nod, forcing a small smile as Vincent teleports back to Crown City. I walk up to my father's door, knocking timidly. When Dad's sad, he's the angry kind of upset, and he'll lash out at anyone, including Silver and me.

Silver answers the door, and he looks absolutely distraught. His quills are all awry, and his fur is stained with soot.

"You look like a mess!" I gasp, dropping my suitcase and dragging my twin into the bathroom. I immediately run hot water over him. "You can't go to the island like this!"

Silver doesn't fight me, but lets me scrub all of the dirt, ash, and grime out of his fur. "You don't know what I had to deal with," he mutters quietly. "I just had to sedate Dad to get him to calm the hell dow, and you _know _that's no picnic."

"I know," I whisper, soaping him up, moving my fingers through his quills delicately. "It's okay."

Silver frowns and wriggles away form me. "I can bathe myself, Skylar," he growls half-jokingly, taking the bar of soap from me.

I back off, glad to see that he's regained some of his old self, and sit up on the toilet, crossing my legs and staring at the wall. Neither of us speaks, and the only noise is the sound of water and my father's snoring.

"I didn't think it would upset him this much," Silver murmurs suddenly as he's rinsing off. "you weren't here, so you wouldn't know about all the shit he broke when Dot told him."

"_Dot_ told him?" I cock an eyebrow. "I thought she wasn't allowed off the island."

"She isn't, but after Granddad died she came here to become a soldier. Or at least that's what Dad told me," Silver tells me, shutting off the water. He grabs a towel off the rack and begins to dry off.

"Where is she now?" I ask him, smoothing my shorts and biting my lip.

"At the Palace in the barracks. I told her to stay there until Dad calms down."

I sigh. "I just can't believe this was kept from him for this long, and Grandma nor his other siblings said a damn thing."

"Neither can I," my brother agrees, brushing out his fur. He takes care to fluff out his mane and smooth down his quills. "I guess we'll get answers when we go the island."

I frown. "Do you hear that?"

Silver's ears prick. "Hear what?"

"Exactly." I fling open the door.

Dad has stopped snoring.

"Dad's awake!" Silver gasps, flinging his towel to the floor and running to Dad's room.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

The trip to island is a quiet one. Boston rows his small family across the Lava Sea in silence, his ears pricked for any sign of danger.

"Do you want me to take over for a while, Dad?" Silver offers, quietly, bracing himself for any verbal lashing he is due to receive. The tall black hedgehog nearly bit Sky's head off (literally!) when she offered to help him clean his fur. He claimed that he didn't need anyone's help, and that he can do everything on his own. Sky had just nodded and agreed, backing off. Even she cannot argue with Boston.

"No," Boston growls. "I can do it myself."

Silver shrinks back, bringing his knees to his chest. "All right."

The twins exchange a look before turning back to stare at their father. Silver clasps his hands together, biting his lip and looking to the floor. Sky heaves a sigh, running her fingers through her quills and playing with the ring on her finger. Silver glances at her, frowning upon seeing the ring.

"When did you and Shadow get engaged?" he whispers, raising an eyebrow.

"A couple of weeks ago," Sky answers just as quietly. "I thought Shadow told you."

Silver nods. "He did. I just didn't believe him." He sits back, crossing his legs. "Dad was surprised."

"Well, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it now," Sky mutters, glancing at her brooding father.

Boston is a complete and total mess. His fur is unkempt, and his usually white, fluffy mane is now dull-grey and flat. His quills are drooping and his ears have been flat to his head since he's woken up. Both of his children are worried about him, and neither knows how long it will take before their father is pushed over the edge into insanity.

Cloud offered to come along with them, but the twins and her two sons all agreed that she was too weak, and their decision was backed when she broke down into a nasty coughing fit right in front of them. This saddened Boston even more, and that's what led to the state of his ears.

Shadow also offered to come with them, but Sky told him that it was more of a family affair and that he should stay home. She would most likely return before Boston with Silver for work-purposes. Shadow wasn't happy about this, but he stayed home nonetheless.

The boat hits the shore, and Silver hops off to tie it to the dock. Sky stands up and brushes off her clothes, mentally preparing herself for what comes next. She reaches out for Silver's hand, clasping it tightly as she watches her father trek up the blackened beach of the island. The don't even look at each other as they follow him, but they know that what follows will not be good.

* * *

><p>Please review! Muffin out!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Family Problems

Sorry this took so long. I've been busy getting stuff ready for college and stuff. I am extremely sorry that I couldn't get a Christmas special out for you guys. I just had absolutely no time. Please forgive me! I'll try to do better!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Silver's POV<em>

I never realized how long it has been since we've been here until now. The trees that once lined the island have been cut down and replaced with buildings, and the beach has been transformed into a resort of some sort. There are people sunning themselves on chairs, children are building sand castles and playing in the pool next to the hotel.

Granddad would have never allowed this… The island is meant to be sacred!

Sky and I exchange a look of shock as we take in the landscape. Dad doesn't even stop, but walks past all of the people and tourist attractions, just to get to the center. Sky takes my hand as we follow him, neither of us saying a word even though we receive many greetings from the visitors.

After a few minutes of walking, we reach the small village in the middle of the island. I immediately spot my grandmother, an old, graying hedgehog with naturally smoky gray quills and brilliant blue eyes just like Sky and my father's. Grandmother is playing with some children in her front yard, smiling and laughing as they present her with beaded necklaces and bracelets. She beams upon seeing us, rising up from the ground and walking over to hug Sky and me. She is nearly twice the height of Sky, so she has to really bend down to hug her.

"My dearest children," she purrs. "What brings you here?" She casts a look at Dad, who frowns.

"Dot was at the Palace a few days ago. She came to become a soldier," Dad explains carefully.

Grandma nods. "Yes, I know. I thought it would be good for her."

"I thought she wasn't allowed to leave."

"Well, now that your father has passed on, I thought it would be a good idea for her to go out and see the world. She refuses to mate with anyone here, so what purpose does she serve?"

"Dad would've never allowed it."

"Your father would not have approved of many things. But that doesn't mean he was right."

"Oh, really? And what about keeping the island sacred? It's not meant for tourism, you know that. And now it's been turned into a resort?!"Dad's voice rises, and his hands clench into fists at his side.

"The resort was your brother's decision, not mine," Grandma says defensively, though her gaze doesn't waver.

"Caius or Roman?" Dad questions, flicking an ear.

"Caius. He believed the island wasn't reaching its full potential, and was being closed off to the rest of the world."

"And you just let him destroy what our clan was built upon?"

"I _improved _it, brother," a deep voice sounds from behind us. Sky's ear twitches and she bites her lip. I understand her tension. She and I had a pretty bad experience with our father's oldest brother, and Sky's was the worst of it all.

Long story to be discussed at a later point in time.

We all turn to face him, Sky and I both clenching our fists. Caius is only a few centimeters taller than Dad, with lighter gray fur and auburn eyes. His quills, also similar to Dad's, are ringed with black and white.

"Are you absolutely _mad_, Caius?" Dad growls, storming up to him and baring his teeth. "You know that our father put his heart and soul into keeping the clan's traditions alive!"

Caius shrugs. "Those were old times, Boston. Since Dad is gone now, I thought we should use the island for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Dad snorts. "More like you're trying to make a quick buck. You know, ever since your entrance ceremony you've been like this. And I still don't know what the hell is wrong with you."

"Why do you even care?" Caius scoffs. "You and I both know that Dad never loved you."

A look of complete shock passes over both Dad's and Grandma's faces. Dad's shoulders sag and he turns away from his brother.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He begins to walk away before calling to Sky and me. "Come along, kids."

Grandma starts after him. "No, Boston, you don't have to go… Come! Let's go inside and I'll make some tea or coffee and we can catch up. You haven't been around in so long… And the twins have grown so much!"

"No, Mom, I think I've intruded enough," Dad rasps, suddenly appearing much older. "I'm just going to head home now. I have work."

I look back at Grandma and there is a look of utter sadness on her face. I mouth "Good-bye" to her before turning around just as her first tear fall.

Back on the boat, the silence is overwhelming. Dad doesn't even look back at my sister and me. I glance at Sky, who is just staring into the distance, tears that refuse to fall welling in her eyes. I reach across to take her hand, flashing her a reassuring smile.

'It's about Caius, isn't it?' I ask her telepathically.

She nods, sniffling. 'I can't stand him,' she answers silently. 'He's just so… _ugh_.'

'I understand.' I sigh. 'I completely understand.'

Caius is extremely abusive. When Sky and I were younger he would beat us with rods, sending us home with bruises and cuts. We never told Dad; we always told him that we were just training too hard. It wasn't until one day when Caius went too far that we had to tell Dad.

_Flashback_

_We were on the island for the night; Dad took us there because he had to work late and Cloud wasn't able to look after us. Sky and I were left at Grandma's house alone, because she went out with Granddad to hunt. Caius came in while we were sleeping, drunk, and busted into our room, a bottle in one hand and a bat in the other._

_"Which one of you is my pretty?" he slurred, tripping over a fallen pillow. "My beautiful little hedgie!"_

_I instinctively backed Sky into the wall protectively. She hissed as I pricked her with my quills._

_'Shh,' I hushed her silently, putting my hand in hers. 'Don't say a word.' We both snuggled underneath the covers together, and I watched Caius warily. He fumbled around the room, drunkenly rooting through the objects my sister and I had carelessly strewn on the ground. Sky shivered next to me, scared for her life._

_'If he finds me…' she was thinking, 'I don't know what I'll do.' She shuddered against me, her grip on her hand tightening. I shifted so I was facing her instead. She was always more comforted when she could look me in the eye during these times._

_She sighs after that, closing her eyes._

_The covers are suddenly whipped off of us._

_"There she is!" Caius squealed with delight, grabbing Sky by the wrist. She screamed, fighting against him with all of the strength she could muster from her tiny body._

_"No, no, no!" she cried, tears spilling over down her cheeks. "Let me go!"_

_I leapt up and reached for my sister, grabbing her leg. "Let her go, Caius!" I begged, trying to pull my sister down._

_Caius batted me away, snarling. "Away with you, vermin!" He tightened his grip on Sky, making her gasp in pain._

_I shied away as he raised his hand to strike me again. "I-I-"_

_"You'll get her back when I'm done with her," he slurred, walking out of the room with my sister in tow._

_I didn't follow, but instead cried silently until Caius threw Sky back into the room. I felt the dull pain throbbing through her body, and took her into my arms. We cried together that night, and I promised that she would never be touched by him again._

Looking at my sister now, I notice that she's grown past the pain of being molested by our uncle. I think it is the reason she got through the pain of Mephiles raping her so easily. I take her hand in mine again, giving it a comforting squeeze.

'Don't worry,' I assure her silently. 'We'll never have to see him again.'

'I wish that was true,' Sky sighs into my head. 'But I know that won't be the last time.'

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's POV<em>

I embrace Sky as she walks through the door, kissing her temple gently before bending to kiss her on the lips.

"How was the trip?" I ask her. "I missed you so much." I kiss her again, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"The trip was fine," Sky answers curtly. She returns my kisses half-heartedly, dropping her bags next to the door and settling onto the couch.

I sit next to her, clasping my hands together and sighing. "So…. Is Boston okay?"

Sky glares at me. "He's _fine_. When did you get so talkative?"

I frown, appalled at her words. She usually loves to tell me about her trips, especially if she'd gone with her father and twin. "What's wrong, Sky?" I ask, quietly. "It's not like you."

"Nothing, Shadow. Don't worry about it. It's family business." She then whips out her cell phone and begins furiously texting. Probably Blitz.

"I thought we were family," I growl under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I get up and head into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. I open it and reach for a Coke, heaving a heavy sigh before heading back to the bedroom. I lean back against the pillows, picking up the TV remote and flicking it on. I crack open my Coke and take a sip, letting the fizz spread over my tongue.

Of course, nothing is on, not even the news. I turn the TV off and down my drink, suddenly feeling hollow. What is wrong with Sky? I haven't seen her this pissed off since Blitz's birthday party. Something must have happened when she and her family went to Boston's tribe island. From what Silver has told me, he and Sky have not had good experiences on the island, and neither has their father. He didn't give me any specifics, but from his tone when he was telling, details are better left unsaid.

* * *

><p>Again, many apologies for neglect! Leave a review on your way out. Muffin out!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Advantage

Hey, babies! I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated. I've been doing stuff for college. I'm a Commodore now! Be proud of me, people who know what school the Commodore mascot belongs to!

Well, with that, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What are you up to, Sky?" Blitz asks, peering over his older sister's shoulder curiously.<p>

Sky doesn't look up from the large sheet of paper in front of her, instead penciling in another sketch. "Wedding plans," she answers brusquely, leaning back and briefly glancing at her work. The wedding venue is the chapel attached to the palace, for Blaze gave the couple permission to hold the ceremony there.

"Wedding plans? You mean you're actually serious about marrying Shadow?" Blitz inquires earnestly, taking a seat across from her.

Sky looks up at him, biting her lip in frustration. "Yeah, I'm going to marry Shadow. You got a problem with it?"

Blitz's ears fold back to his head, and he shrinks back. "Sorry for asking... I'll go talk to Shadow then." He gets up and retreats back into the living room.

Sky sighs, feeling a flash of guilt but deciding against pursuing her younger brother. She has been distancing herself from everyone, including her brothers, since she, Silver, and Boston returned from the family island. Horrible memories had risen, and it was getting even harder to suppress them. The therapy sessions were hardly helping, and her therapeutic gardening was definitely not an option for her. Shadow's attempt at comfort aren't helping either, seeing as he's not very good at it. Not to mention that since her memories of Mephiles' scheme to rape her have arisen again, she hasn't let Shadow come within two feet of her. Every attempt he has made to hug and kiss her have failed because she shies away whenever he comes near her. Sky feels bad about it, but she has no idea what to do about it.

Drawing up wedding plans seem to help a little though. The prospect of her having a happy ending with someone she loves really calms Sky down. She places her heart and soul in sketching her plans. Her colors will be turquoise and dark blue, and she will accent everything with those colors.

Sky sighs and leans back, suddenly bored with her work. She stands up and walks over to the fridge for a soda. She pours herself a glass of ginger ale and goes to find Blitz to offer an apology. The younger gray and black hedgehog is seated on the couch and watching a movie. She sits next him, shifting close to him and pressing her arm against his.

"Blitzy?" she says gently, offering a small smile. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, sweetheart."

"Oh, so you're being nice to me now?" Blitz scoffs without looking at Sky.

Sky frowns. "I said I was sorry... I didn't mean to. I just..."

"Have a lot on your mind? Yeah, you've told me." Blitz shifts so they aren't touching anymore, and faces his old sister, his eyes meeting hers. "When are you just going to let things go? You can't hold on to the past forever, Sky. It keeps you from being able to enjoy your present and future."

Sky's ears droop at her brother's words, only because she knows that he's right. "I know. It's just hard, mostly because things keep bringing me back to the past."

"Look, I don't know what happened with you, Silver, and Caius, but from what it looks like it wasn't much different than what Mephiles did to you. I just miss my sister, and I want her to come back to me. I want Skee back. So, when you see her, tell her that I miss her and I can't wait until I can see her again." Blitz turns away from he and doesn't look at her again.

Sky closes her mouth, chewing her lip and cracking her tense knuckles. "Where's Shadow?" she asks. "I should probably apologize to him, huh?"

"Yeah. He's at the Palace with Silver, helping him with decorations. Silver and Blaze are engaged and there's going to be a celebration, remember?"

"Vaguely." That is an understatement. Sky doesn't remember being told that her twin and the princess are getting married. Everything has just been a horrible blur since she and her family returned from the island. "Do you want to go there with me? To the Palace?"

Blitz nods once, though he still doesn't turn to look at her. "I don't want you to go by yourself."

Sky stands up, smoothing her rumpled clothes carefully. "Let's go now, then. They'll probably need our help anyway."

"You might want to shower and change, Skylar. You look like a wreck," the younger hedgehog advises tactfully. "I know Blaze would come up with some hasty retorts in a heartbeat if she sees you like that."

Sky sighs. "Fine."

She retreats into her bedroom, shedding off her dirty clothes as she closes the door behind her. She carefully chooses a pair of black yoga pants and a ice-blue t-shirt. She tugs on a pair of sneakers and heads back out to find Blitz shoveling food into his mouth in the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Duh," Blitz answers, his voice muffled by his mouthful of pretzels. "Ready to go?" he asks after swallowing.

Sky nods, swiping the bag of pretzels and taking a handful for herself. "Let's go before it gets too hot."

The two half-siblings set off for the palace, sharing the remainder of the pretzel bag as they walk. Neither of them say a word throughout the entirety of the journey until they reach the palace doors.

"Ready? You haven't seen Shadow in almost a week," Blitz remarks.

"Has it really been a week?" Sky gasps, her face flushing with embarrassment and anger at herself for neglecting her fiancé.

"Uh huh... He really misses you, you know."

"I'm sure..." Sky murmurs, wondering what could have possibly happened in a week.

"Well, look at who decided to come out of her box!" Silver's boisterous voice echoes through the front hall. The light silver hedgehog wraps his arms around Sky in a tight embrace. "Are you all right? We've missed you so much!"

"I'm fine, Silver. How are you? It seems like ages since I last saw you."

"Oh, I'm doing just great!" Silver answers cheerfully, beaming at his twin. He loops his arm with hers and begins to drag her towards the Great Hall. "We could really use your help with the colors for the celebration. I would leave it up to Blaze, but I don't think her parents would want all things purple and red."

"No problem," Sky sputters, glancing back at Blitz for help. He doesn't respond, but follows with a spring in his step. "What did you guys have in mind?"

"Well, red is the royal color, but we wanted to integrate a palate with a seasonal feel," Silver explains, still rushing her along.

"So, more springtime colors?" Sky guesses, twitching an ear. She feels herself going into wedding-planner-mode.

Silver nods.

"Well, that's not going to work with red, unless you're going with a darker green. Blue, maybe?"

"Light blue?"

"That could be okay. I'll have to look at the fabrics you have available to make a true choice," Sky says, flipping her quills over her shoulder. "What about the menu?"

"It's not set, but the kitchen staff said they'd handle it." Silver stops to open the door.

The three hedgehogs walk into the huge ballroom, greeted by the several servants littering the floor. Blitz runs off to help Cody, who is helping his sister stream red ribbons from the ceiling. Sky notices that Lash and Demy are assisting them, and she can't help but to see that the hug Blitz gives her is much more tender and gentle than any hug he would give to another person, including Sky herself. Sky turns away from them to gaze at the huge table laden with cloth swatches. She picks up an ebony swatch, her heart panging as she remembers her fiancé. Where is he now? When will she see him again?

"Spring colors, Sky! Focus! You'll see Shadow later!" Silver snaps in front of her face, jerking her out of her trance. He guides her over to a section full of pastel colors. "Try these."

Sky grimaces at the colors. None of them would go with the bright crimson draping from the ceiling. Her gaze travels down the table, seeking for darker colors that would be appropriate, but not too dark. She runs her fingers along the edge of the table, her hand stopping on a royal blue swatch.

"That color?" Silver asks, peeking over Sky's shoulder.

"A prospect," Sky says, tossing the swatch to her brother. "Hold on to this. I'll keep looking."

She spies another shade of blue, only lighter. It reminds her of the soft color of Frost's quills, light enough not to blind her when she looks directly at them. "I like this one," she murmurs, turning to give the cloth to Silver, only Silver isn't standing being her anymore. Instead, it's Frost who takes her brother's place.

"F-Frost? W-What're you doing here? I-I thought you were downstairs," Sky stutters.

Frost pulls her into his arms, gently kissing the tip of her ear. "I've missed you," he murmurs.

"You aren't mad at me anymore?" Sky whispers, gazing up at him.

"I could never stay mad at you, Skylar," the white hedgehog tells her. "You're the light of my life."

"Frost…."

"Don't say anything. It's okay." He presses his lips against hers, cupping her face in his hands.

Sky doesn't even protest, nor does she back away. Every ounce of emotion is contained in that kiss, every pain, every flutter of happiness, and every bit of love Frost has for her. When they break apart, Sky gazes up at him with wide eyes, shock probably flooding her expression.

"I love you," she gasps, tears brimming her eyes.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear." Frost grins, his brilliant white teeth standing out against his tan muzzle. He kisses her forehead and then takes the cloth from her. "So, you like this color, huh?"

Sky nods, not bothering to open her mouth to speak. _I've said too much. How dare I tell him that I love him? I'm _engaged_. The only person I should love is Shadow! _

Frost holds the swatch up to the tip of one of his quills. "Kind of looks like the color of my quill-tips, doesn't it?" he chuckles.

"I-It goes very well with red," Sky mutters.

"I think it goes better with gray," Frost observes, shifting his body closer to hers. "See?"

Sky nods, keeping her mouth closed again. She shifts away from him, smoothing her t-shirt in an attempt to distract herself from drinking in his scent. _You're in love with Shadow_, she reminds herself. _You're marrying Shadow. _

"Want to get out of here? They're cooking up something really nice downstairs."

_No thanks! _"Sure," Sky finds herself answering to her disdain. She locates her twin and hands the light blue swatch to him. "Frost is going to take me downstairs. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll tell Shadow where you are when I find him."

"Okay, cool."

Frost takes her by the hand and leads her to the kitchens, slipping his arm around her waist as they go into the darkness of the staircase. His lips are suddenly against hers, and his hands are roaming her body. His hands rest at her hips, his body pressing roughly against hers. Sky doesn't fight him, but she doesn't move away either. It isn't until the door at the top of the stairs opens that Frost stops and continues to lead her down the stairs. The two hedgehogs are bombarded heavily by the scent of cooking food when they enter the kitchen.

"Wow," Sky coughs, her eyes stinging from the mixture of onions and garlic. "It's been forever since I've been down here."

"Only a few weeks," Frost reminds her. He pulls her around the maze of the kitchen, stopping only to give her a peck on the cheek and to greet Ms. Meriwether. Ms. Meriwether returns the greeting with a smile and a knowing look, but she doesn't ask any questions and goes back to the casserole she's layering.

When the two start heading back to the servants' quarters, however, that's when Sky begins to become suspicious. "I thought we were just going to get food, Frost," she says, looking back at the kitchen wistfully.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get food later." Frost pushes her along, leading her to his own room.

"Frost…." Sky notices all of the broken appliances littering his floor. Her foot scrapes past a pile of shattered glass, and she resists gasping out loud at the cockroach that scurries from a pile of wrappers next to it.

Frost ignores her, closing his bedroom door behind them. "I've been waiting for this a long time, Skylar Lite," he purrs, pushing her towards his bed.

"Frost, please, no…" Sky begs softly, biting her bottom lip and refusing to look at him. "I love you, but I love Shadow…"

"I don't care, Sky. He gets a lifetime with you. I just want one day. No one has to know. Please, just give me this one time," Frost pleads, his green eyes meeting hers. "I love you. With every fiber of my being I love you." His lips meet hers in an instant of passion, and his hands meet her waist.

Sky backs away from him. "It's not right, Frost. I'm engaged."

"Just this once, Sky. I promise this is only time I will ask for this. Please. Give me this one chance."

* * *

><p>Well. That escalated quickly.<p>

Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. Next update will be coming to you soon. Leave a review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15: A Cold Front Is Coming In

Hey, guys! I know this took FOREVER for me to write, but I've been incredibly busy with college stuff. I'll try to write more now that I'm actually managing my time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's POV<em>

"I've missed you," a soft whisper tickles my ear fur. I turn over in bed to find Sky curled up against my back, her lips just touching the tip of my ear.

"You have?" I ask quietly, frowning. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Of course I have. You're my fiancé." She throws her arm over my side and begins making soft circles on my belly fur. Her lips press against the base of my ear, and I resist moaning in pleasure. Instead, I stiffen against her touch. She puts her head against my shoulder, bringing my hand to her face. Her other hand now makes gentle strokes on my side, making my fur stand on end. I resist shuddering.

"C'mon, Sky, what in the world could suddenly change your attitude like this?" I ask as I turn to face her. She leans in to kiss me, but I cut her off with one finger. Instead, I shove my nose behind her ears and inhale deeply. "You smell different." I glance down her body. She's not wearing anything but her underwear. "And you aren't wearing clothes."

"Of course I do. I haven't slept in the same bed with you in weeks. And as for me not wearing clothes…" She drags one finger slowly up my side, making my quills quiver at her touch. "I'm ready for a change now."

I raise an eyebrow, my frown deepening slightly as I shift closer to her. I kiss her lips gently, running my fingers through her quills. She presses against me, her leg curling around my waist. The kiss deepens, and we melt together as my hands rest on her waist. I turn her over on her back, my mouth traveling to her neck. I bite her neck tenderly, and she gasps in pleasure. My hand travels to her hip, and I push her leg over my waist. Her arms wrap around my neck, and she drags me down, her legs coiling tightly around me. I move back to her lips, kissing her feverishly. My fingers swiftly unhook the back of her bra. She doesn't protest. I move down to her underwear. Still nothing. The undergarments are now on the floor, and I'm poised for entry.

Sky blinks up at me. "What are you waiting for?" she asks, lifting her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. All I want is you." She kisses my cheek. "I love you and only you."

I frown intently. Any other time I would love to have sex with Sky, but now… I'm not too sure. It doesn't feel right. I roll off her and lie on my back.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"But you don't. I don't think it's a good idea, Sky. Not in your state."

"My _state_?" She sounds offended. "What are you saying?"

I sigh. Here we go again. Now, she's not going to talk to me for another extended period of time. "You're emotionally distraught, is what I'm saying. Maybe we should put that off until you're more stable."

Sky snatches her undergarments from the floor and quickly puts them back on. "Well, fine. If that's the way you want it."

She turns on her heel, grabs some clothes out of her closet and marches out of the room.

My ear-tips burn with hot embarrassment. She was so happy before, and now I turned her off again. But, at the same time, I am suspicious of her behavior. She absolutely refused to have sexual interaction with me before. What could have possibly caused her sudden change of mind?

I roll over onto my stomach, my ears drooping. This is why I never associated with anyone before. Too much drama.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV <em>

Frost reclines on the couch, a smirk settling on his face. Flicker folds clothing on the other side in silence, his ears swiveled backwards.

"What's wrong with you?" Frost snorts, reaching for the bowl of chips on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Flicker snaps, wheeling on him in a flash. His green eyes smolder with anger.

"What're you talking about?" Frost growls.

"You have Sky's scent on you, dumbass," the older hedgehog grumbles. "Just what do you think you're doing by screwing around with her behind Shadow's back?"

Frost shrugs. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. You can't be serious. You know she doesn't actually want him."

"Uh, yes, she does! She loves him, and you have no right to get between them."

"I love her, and I know she loves me back. Why is it so wrong? You had your chance with her, so now it's my turn."

Flicker's frown deepens. "You really think that's what this is about? I don't want Sky. I would never do that to any other guy. The bro code, dude. You just don't do that."

Frost shrugs. "She didn't seem to mind."

"Only because she feels guilty! You should know better than to manipulate people. I thought you were the sensible one."

"People change."

Flicker sighs and picks up the basket of folded laundry. "I don't know why I even bother anymore. You're hopeless…." He walks out with hunched shoulders.

Frost crosses his legs and begins munching on the chips. _Frost doesn't know what he's talking about. There's nothing wrong with me making love to Sky. She and I are meant to be together. _

There is a knock on the door.

"Open!" Frost calls, feeling too lazy to get up and open it himself.

Boston walks through the door. His quills are slicked back, and his eyes are tired, but he still beams as he steps into the house.

"Where's Cloud?" he asks, ruffling up his quills, which stick straight up in the air.

"She's resting in her room. Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to stop by and visit." Boston sits carefully on the edge of a chair. "How are things going with you, Frost?"

The white hedgehog flicks an ear. "Fine."

"Are you sure? I know how hard things are for you with Sky getting married and all."

"Who said things are hard? I'm fine, Boston." He offers the bowl of chips to the older hedgehog, who refuses. "Suit yourself."

Boston presses his lips together and raises an eyebrow. He sniffs, his eyes widening in realization. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

The younger hedgehog's ears and cheeks burn at the question, but he makes unfaltering eye contact with the older. "So what if I did?"

Boston's fist collides with his jaw, and Frost is knocked out of his seat. Frost scrambles to get up, putting up his fists to defend himself. But, the old warrior's already pummeling him to the ground.

"How dare you have sex with my daughter!" he snarls, tearing into his fur with his claws. "What the hell is wrong with, you selfish son of a bitch?"

"Boston! Don't!" Cloud screams from the doorway. She rushes over and drags Boston off, her breathing labored from the effort. "Don't…." She breaks off in a cough.

Boston's eyes lose their flame, and his ears prick at her voice. He turns his back on Frost as he draws his old friend to him. "Oh, gosh, Cloud, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Why were you beating my son?" she rasps, pushing him off. Her ears flatten threateningly, though her hiss is cut off by a fit of coughing. She jerks her arm away when Boston reaches for her, though, and she presses her hand to her mouth, doubling over from the strength of her fit. Frost stands up and places his hand on his mother's back. Boston, concerned, reaches out to her again.

"Cloud, I-"

"Answer me truthfully."

"Your _son _had _sex _with my _daughter." _

Cloud turns to her son and sniffs. "Is this true, Frost?"

Frost shrugs. "Yeah, it was consensual."

Boston's eyes widen. "Sky would never cheat! You must've-"

Cloud wheels on the black hedgehog again. "Don't you go blaming him for anything! Sky has a mind of her own! She could've easily agreed to it!"

"She wouldn't, though. She's engaged. And, frankly, I don't think she'd do something like that to Shadow." His blue eyes cut across Frost's face accusingly.

"Don't blame me because your daughter's a who-" The last word is cut off as Frost receives a knock to the face. His neck cracks from the force, and his face begins turning red. The young white hedgehog clutches his face as Boston yanks him off the ground by his chest fur.

"Don't you _ever _disrespect me or my daughter ever again, you worthless piece of shit," he hisses, throwing Frost back on the ground. He glares at Cloud. "I think you might want to have a word with your son, before I rip him to pieces."

Cloud nods, and Boston leaves. As the door closes, Cloud sinks onto the couch with a heavy sigh. She places her head in her hands, her body wracked by coughs.

"Mom, I-"

"Don't speak," the frail hedgehog growls. "You listen here. If you ever do anything to hurt Boston or any of them like that ever again, you will not have a place here, am I understood?"

"What do you-?"

"I will kick you out of my house. You can't just go around doing what you want all the time, Frost. The world doesn't revolve around you. And as for Sky, I don't know what happened between the two of you. But, I will say this. That girl has a bright future ahead of her. She has a fiancé that loves her, and she will be incredibly happy with Shadow. I've seen it. You can't get in the way of that, Frost. I know you love her. But, she doesn't feel the same for you."

Frost opens his mouth to protest, but closes it again at the glare his mother sends his way.

"Get over yourself. Sky doesn't love you and never will. You can't be living some childhood fantasy all of your life," Flicker grumbles from the kitchen doorway.

"She does love me," Frost mumbles, frowning. "She said so."

"Well, she's not marrying you, is she?" Flicker snaps. "She's not an object you can just claim because you feel like it. She has a personality. She's her own person." Flicker crosses over and looms over his younger brother threateningly. "If you ever do something like this again, and I get to you before Boston does, I will kill you."

Cloud doesn't intervene. She just leans against the arm of the couch, pressing her face into her hands. Her body trembles as she breaks into sobs.

Flicker darts over to comfort her, spitting at Frost as he tries to reach out to his mother. Frost shrinks back at the ferocity in his older sibling's eyes. He instead touches the wound on his face, not surprised to find fresh blood dripping from his brow.

_Man, Boston can hit hard,_ he thinks, rubbing his cheek and wincing at the pain in his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Flicker whispers to Cloud, who now has tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was too hard on him, wasn't I? I'm sorry."

Cloud shakes her head and stands up, brushing off her son's embrace. "I need to go lie down." She hobbles to her room, coughing harshly as the door closes behind her.

Flicker turns and glares at Frost accusingly, his ears twitching. He turns on his heel, scoffing, and leaves, slamming the door so abruptly that it shakes the entire house.

* * *

><p>Hmm… Is Frost telling the truth? Did Sky really consent to getting down and doing the dirty? Or is Frost on the road to becoming a psychopath? Find out next time in the next chapter of <em>All's Fair<em>!


	16. Chapter 16: Well, Crap

Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update…. But as a post-Christmas treat, I decided to crank out a chapter for you guys.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I think that my favorite thing about my birthday is that I get to spend it with the people I love, especially my twin Silver. Sure, getting whatever I want from my dad and Blitz is a perk, but family and friends mean more to me than anything else.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

Well, until then, I have to suffer through Silver and Blaze's engagement party.

I sit at a table in the room with Shadow. We made up from our little _disagreement _earlier, but I know that he's still watching me carefully. I don't mean to make him worry, but I just end up doing it over and over again. He looks tired, and I notice that he nods off every so often. I touch his forehead, smoothing his fur gently.

"What were you doing last night to make you so tired?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing," he yawns, crossing his arms over his stomach. He closes his eyes again.

Daddy walks past with Cloud on his arm. His neat white suit still stuns me, but Cloud looks beautiful in her emerald dress. Her quills are in an upsweep, drastically different than her usual style.

"How are you today, Cloud?" I ask her as Daddy helps her into a seat. "You look really nice."

"Thank you, dear," she says with a smile. "I'm doing wonderfully."

Daddy pulls up a seat next to her, placing his arm on the back of her chair. "This is one hell of a party," he grumbles.

"Tell me about it," Shadow mutters.

"I think they did a wonderful job," Cloud beams. "Especially the colors! Light blue and lavender! It suits them so well."

I don't say anything. Sure, they ignored my color suggestions, but it's not my party, it's the Princess's.

Speak of the Devil and she will appear.

Blaze and Silver walk up, grinning like idiots. Blaze is wearing an admittedly gorgeous silver evening gown with a red sash. Her engagement ring glimmers in the light, dazzling my eyes and causing me to blink profusely. Silver is in an elegant black suit, which is so strange for him.

Getting him to wear clothes is a task (just like for my dad), so getting him in a suit is near-impossible. Although, I must admit, watching him and Blitz getting dressed is hilarious, especially when it comes to tying ties.

I hug my brother, forcing a smile before rolling my eyes at Blaze. "After today, our birthday won't be that big of a deal, now will it?" I murmur to him.

He makes a face at me before hugging Cloud. "You look well, Cloud," he purrs, beaming at her. "I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The frail hedgehog smiles. She kisses his cheek, and then Blaze's. "And I'm sure you two will be very happy together. We've all been expecting this day for a long time."

Daddy snorts. "Practically since the day they met. I don't think Silver had eyes for anyone else."

My twin blushes profusely. "Dad, please."

Blaze tugs on his arm. "Come along, Silver. We have other guests we need to talk to."

Silver glances back at me with a desperate look as he's being dragged away. "Help me," he mouths.

_You did this to yourself, _I tell him silently, chuckling. I play with my own engagement ring, twisting it around and around on my finger. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Frost in his server attire. He's balancing a tray of cocktails on one hand. He smiles down at me expectantly. My ears droop.

"Hi, Frost," Daddy greets him cheerfully. "Going to bring some of that my way?"

I glare at my father. "Daddy, you know you shouldn't be drinking."

He rolls his eyes. "It's my son's engagement party. I'm entitled to enjoy myself at least a little bit." He downs the drink in one swig. "Just give me the whole tray, son."

I open my mouth to protest, but quickly close it at the look Daddy gives me. I press my lips together and lean against Shadow, who wraps his arms around me in response. Frost appears hurt, but he flicks an ear and straightens up before anyone else could notice. I feel my fiancé tense up behind me.

Frost opens his mouth, but Flicker joins us before Frost can speak. "Are you enjoying the party?" he asks, grinning. He places a careful hand on Frost's shoulder before resting his arm on his mother's. "Might want to slow your roll, Sir Boston. Wouldn't want your liver to quit in one night."

"Shut up, Flicker," Daddy growls as he sips another drink. The tray now has more empty glasses than full. I resist sighing in frustration.

"No need to look so distraught, Princess," Faith's voice calls from across the room.

I groan. _Why me? _

She makes her way over to our table, her elegant black gown sweeping the floor as she walks. Vincent accompanies her, looking positively dapper in his gray suit. He looks tired, though, as if he hasn't slept in days. I eye him carefully. His poise is not as proper and upright as it usually is, and he leans on his staff more heavily than usual.

Faith, throws herself into a chair, kicking off her bright red heels with a sigh. "Gosh, those things were killing my feet. I don't understand how you do it all the time, Princess."

I look down at my own black pumps, definitely not as high as hers. I don't argue with her, though. I don't have the patience.

I notice Vincent wrapping his arms around his mate gently, his hands poised carefully around her stomach. I lift an eyebrow, but shake my head to clear my thoughts away. Vincent's eyes meet mine, and he sighs. Faith turns around to kiss his cheek.

Flicker gags at that. "Please, get a room!" he sticks his hand in Faith's face and pushes her backwards playfully. Vincent hisses at him, his eyes narrowing into slits. He bares his teeth.

"Vince, it's fine," Faith soothes him.

Dad watches them with interested and amused eyes. He whispers something to Cloud, who nods slowly. Frost and Flicker both walk off to get back to work before they get yelled at.

"So, when are you going to tell us, Faith?" Cloud asks, resting her chin on folded hands.

Faith's face flushes, and Vincent pales.

"T-Tell you what?" the echidna stutters.

Vincent sighs. "Might as well…"

"What?" Faith looks back at her mate, confused.

"She's pregnant," Vincent tells us, smiling.

"_What_?" Faith gasps. "I'm _what?"_

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Cloud purrs, jumping up to hug the echidna. "How far along are you?"

"Only about two months," Vincent answers for her, although Faith is still staring back at him in disbelief.

"How long have you known?" I ask quietly, ignoring Faith as her head cranks around to look at me.

"Since I got back, really," Vincent says, squeezing his mate around the waist. "And I am _very _excited."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Faith pouts. "I certainly didn't know." She glances down at her lap.

"I wanted you to find out for yourself, darling," Vincent murmurs, kissing her cheek. "I wanted to announce it when you were ready."

"You all know I'm not good with this stuff," she says. "I wouldn't know until the kid came out screaming at me." She pauses. "I… I don't want to be pregnant…." The comment comes out as barely a whisper.

Vincent's ears droop at the statement, but we both know that having a child is the last thing on his mate's mind. She's only fifteen (she's younger than Silver and me), and she would rather be beating up her friends and exploring than nursing a baby at home.

I feel Shadow's lips on the back of my head, and I lean into him.

"I will give you all the help you need," Cloud offers.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

I turn back to Shadow. "Are you ready to go home?" I ask softly. He still looks tired, and I know he can't tolerate people for this long.

He nods once.

"Okay." We both stand up, and I take his hand, interlacing my fingers with his. "Well, we're just gonna head home," I announce to everyone else. I run my fingers through my quills. "This party is kind of a bore."

Dad nods in agreement. "It's about time we were heading home as well, right Cloud?"

Cloud yawns in response, although I don't think she really wants to leave.

"We'll walk out with you," Shadow offers quietly.

"He lives!" Faith jokes, grinning. "I thought you were the walking dead."

Shadow doesn't respond, but instead begins to usher me away. Daddy and Cloud follow suit, Cloud murmuring a soft "good-bye" to Faith and Vincent.

As we walk out of the castle after saying our farewells to Silver and Blaze, Cloud sidles up to me mischievously.

"So, Skylar, when are you and Shadow going to make yourselves official?" she asks with a smile.

"When we're ready," I answer honestly.

"You know you don't need to get married to be official," Daddy reminds us for the umpteenth time. "Blaze and Silver or only doing it as a formality, considering that she's the princess and all."

"I know… I just want to make sure…."

"Make sure of what?" Shadow growls.

"Make sure that I'm ready," I mutter.

"_Ready? _Still having _doubts_, Skylar?" Shadow snaps. He wrenches his hand out of mine. "I thought after all of this you would finally be ready to be with me. I guess I was wrong."

He storms ahead, leaving the rest of us behind.

Cloud mutters, "I'm sorry I asked" to Daddy before I run ahead to catch up to Shadow.

"Shadow!" I call after him, throwing out my Lightning Bolt and pumping up the gas. I know he skated ahead. "Shadow, I'm sorry!"

He ignores me, so I pedal forward and catch up to him. He attempts to skate ahead, but I lean forward and catch up to him easily.

"Shadow, please!" I shout. "I'm sorry!"

He skids to a stop, and I have to screech to a halt before turning around to hear what he has to say.

"I put up with a lot, you know," he grumbles. "And after all I've done for you, you still don't want to be with me? What do you want from me, Skylar? Because, honestly, I'm all out of ideas."

I blink away the tears forming in my eyes. "It's not you, it's me. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Oh, so you were ready to fuck around with Frost, but not with me?"

My mouth drops with shock. How did he know about that?

"Oh, please. Don't look so surprised. I knew that you had sex with him just by smelling you. I know your scent well enough to know when someone else's is mixed in with it. But, you know what? I'm still willing to work it out with you because I love you _that _much."

Shadow brushes past me and continues towards the house. I stand where he leaves me, my ears drooping and shame washing over me. I never intended for any of this to happen. I didn't want to have sex with Frost. I didn't want to hurt Shadow. And I definitely didn't want to stir up any more drama.

_So why did you? _a small voice inside of me asks. I press my fingertips to my forehead, fighting the frustrated tears that roll down my face.

As intelligent as I am, I don't know the answer to that question.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review before you go! Muffin out!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Birthday!

Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

"Happy birthday!"

Sky and I both grin in half-surprise as our friends and family greet us excitedly. I grab Sky's hand tightly, trying to will her to be happy. Since last night, she has been as tight-lipped as ever, and I know it has something to do with Shadow.

"So, what do you guys want to do first? Food? Presents? Twister?" Blitz bounces up and down in front of us. He's more excited about the whole affair than we are.

"Let us just sit down first, 'kay, bro?" I chuckle, dragging Sky with me to our usual spots in the love seat. Mom places the tradition twin crowns on our heads, beaming with absolute delight. Sky and I made the crowns when we were two out of some paper Dad bought for us for our birthday. Since then, she brings them out every year for us to wear, no matter how humiliating it is.

Dad groans from the couch, an ice pack strapped to his head. "You still have those damn things, Lorina?"

"Of course I do! It's a birthday tradition!" Mom snaps at him. Dad winces at the volume, but doesn't say anything. He just leans back into the couch cushions and closes his eyes.

"I told you, you shouldn't have been drinking last night," Sky mumbles. "You know you can't take alcohol like other people."

I smile at that, knowing very well that by the end of the party last night, Dad was passed out in the middle of the floor, the pieces of his suit strewn across the span of tables. Flicker and I pretty much had to drag him home. Of course, it was funny to see him dancing like a crazy person, a beer in one hand and his tie in the other.

"Shut up, before I take your present back," Dad grumbles.

Sky rolls her eyes at him, and I notice she tries to meet her eyes with Shadow's, but he doesn't even look at her. Her ears droop, and she hunches over, defeated.

I nudge her with my shoulder. _It's okay. He'll forgive you. _

She glances at me, looking dejected but doesn't say anything. I place an arm around her shoulders and smile at our guests.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" I ask brightly.

"Well, you know that we have our usual game of Twister," Faith offers, grinning. "And, as I recall, I always win."

Vincent opens his mouth to protest.

"However, my dearest mate will not allow me to participate in the rigorous act of contorting my body for fun, so I trust that Flicker will just have to toast your asses for me," Faith finishes, grinning at her best friend expectantly.

Flicker frowns as Blitz drags out the incredibly old mat with assorted colored dots lining it. "I never agreed to this."

"Oh, but you must make sure my record remains unbroken!" Faith gasps. "I have a good streak going on! Six years of this, Flicker! I'm counting on you to make it seven!"

Flicker rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You're lucky you're pregnant and have a bodyguard, because otherwise I would punch you."

Faith smiles sweetly before settling into Vincent's arms.

"Will you spin, then, Faith?" Blitz offers the crude-looking apparatus to the brown echidna. She takes it happily.

"Of course I will, Blitzy-poo!" she purrs. She spins with so much force that it take a full minute for it to stop. "Birthday boy, right foot blue."

* * *

><p>By cake-time, I notice that Sky has eased up. She is relaxed, idly chatting with Flicker and his date-of-the-week as Thunder rolls out the cake. It has white and blue frosting with the words "Happy birthday, Sky and Silver!" written on the top in cursive. Sixteen candles dot the cake, eight for each of us to blow out. The flames flicker lazily as the cake stops, and I notice Sky beam at the sight of it.<p>

"Did you make this, Cloud?" she asks excitedly.

"Of course I did," the older hedgehog purrs. "I will always make your birthday cake, for as long as I'm alive."

Sky and I both flick an ear at that, but we still nod our thanks. Cloud's cakes are always delicious. She's a professional baker (well, retired now), and she only makes the best.

Mom pops up with a camera. "Ready, guys?" she asks as the others are quieting down.

They all sing a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday" with Faith and Blitz fighting to see who can hold the last note for longer in the end. Blitz wins.

Sky and I blow out all of the candles as our guests clap. We smile for the camera and then take a slice of cake each, chocolate for Sky, and vanilla for me. We immediately begin to throw cake at each other, which is just another tradition that started when we were babies.

"Presents time!" Mom sings as she rolls the gift-cart over to us. She hands us each envelopes; I'm guessing they are from her and Thunder.

We open them. They're checks with a lot of zeroes.

"What is this for?" Sky coughs, gaping at the amount.

"Your weddings," Thunder replies. "I know we haven't done that much to help you now or in the past, but this should make up for it."

My sister and I both resist glaring at him at the remark.

The gift is generous. _Really_ generous. I scratch the back of my head. "You know that we don't actually need the money…." I tell them quietly. "Everything is going to be organized in the palace."

"Then use it for your honeymoon. I don't care what you do with the money; just don't try to give it back to us," Mom says, flipping her quills out of her eyes. She shoves two more boxes in our faces before sitting back down.

The next gifts are from Dad. He swoops down and snatches them back up. "Open mine last," he says, sitting back down on the couch.

I reach for some more gifts, these from Blitz. He gave Sky a new belt, and for me, a box of cookies from Lash and Demy's bakery (Lash and Demy are friends of Blitz's from Crown City. Their parents own a bakery/restaurant). The kid's obsessions with sweets always manages to surprise me.

Frost gives Sky a sapphire necklace with a gold chain, so beautiful and ornate that my eyes are dazzled by the sight of it.

Everyone gasps in shock at the gift. I see Shadow clenches his jaw and his fists in the corner of my eye.

"What is this for, Frost?" Sky asks quietly. "You really didn't have to."

"I just wanted to give you something nice for your birthday," Frost replies.

"This is too much…." Sky trails off, staring at the beautiful jewel before handing it to Frost. "You have to take it back. You can't afford this."

The white hedgehog frowns. "I bought it especially for you. I'm not concerned about the cost."

"No, Frost. I can't. _We_ can't. I'm engaged to Shadow, and we need to just…. _Stop_."

Frost's frown deepens, but he doesn't say anything. He just leaves. The room remains silent as Shadow steps forward, taking my sister into his arms and kissing her. I'm overwhelmed with a sense of relief and dread. Frost definitely won't be satisfied with what Sky just did. He definitely won't leave her alone, not after all that he's done to be with her.

The poor guy needs help.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Shadow does not leave Sky's side for the rest of the night. He keeps his hand perched on her shoulder or her waist for the remainder of the time. Her public rejection of Frost definitely lifted his spirits, although he is still cautious about whether or not to leave the white hedgehog alone. He had a wild look about him that the Ultimate Life-Form found incredibly suspicious.

Boston's gifts are last: ticket vouchers.

"What're these for?" Silver asks, blinking up at his father in confusion.

"For your honeymoons. You can go anywhere you like, including Great Ocean City," Boston explains.

Sky's eyes widen. "But that is the most-clean place on Mobius! Daddy, how did you get these?"

Boston smiles. "I've been saving these since Iblis was destroyed…. I wanted you to have the honeymoon that I could never have."

The twins beam up at the black hedgehog. "Thanks, Dad," they say simultaneously. They both embrace him cheerfully, Sky kissing his cheek and Silver simply squeezing him.

Shadow notices Thunder's stance change. His face flushes and his fists clench. The black hedgehog can see the jealousy pouring from him. Shadow resists rolling his eyes. _He has no right to be jealous. Sky and Silver are Boston's children, not his. _

"And I just wanted a toolbox," Sky murmurs, smiling. Shadow wraps his arm around her carefully. She nestles into his shoulder. The silver hedgehog looks up at him. "I'm sorry," she mouths.

Shadow doesn't reply, but instead plants a kiss on her forehead and then her lips.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two," Boston coughs, going to sit back down.

"Well, who wants cake?" Lorina asks, holding up the knife. "Blitzy? White or chocolate?"

Blitz gives his mother the "you should know that" look before walking up and taking a plate. Shadow settles into the seat, pulling Sky onto his lap. He notices that Silver does the same to Blaze, and they being talking to their respective fiancées, casually tossing a word or two back and forth as they please.

There is a rapid knocking at the door, which Boston gets up to answer.

"Sol! We were just wondering when you were going to-"

"You have to come _right now_! He's gone _insane_," Sol's frantic voice cries. "_Please, hurry_!"

Boston's head pops around the corner. "Shadow, Silver, and Flicker, come with me," he orders sharply.

Shadow shifts Sky from his lap; Silver does the same. Flicker rises from his seat, dropping his date's hand. The three hedgehogs follow Boston and Sol out of the house at top speed (not for Shadow, but for the others), and Shadow realizes that they are headed towards Sky's house.

_What could've possibly happened at the house? _Shadow wonders, frowning. He skids to a stop upon seeing the damage. Spears of ice perforate the structure, sending cascades of shingles tumbling down the slippery surfaces. Shadow and Sky's bed is outside, torn completely to shreds, along with almost all of her clothing, the television, the couch, and all of the utensils from the kitchen. Snow and ice spot the ground, and it's not hard to guess who did this.

Shadow's skin burns with rage.

"How could that idiot do this?" Flicker snarls, flames flaring around his hands. "That complete _ass-hole." _

Silver's ears droop, and he sinks to the ground. Boston doesn't react, his eyes are just wide with shock.

Sol dips his head to Boston. "I'm so sorry, sir," he chokes out. "I don't know why this happened, but I am really sorry that it did."

"It-It's okay, Sol. Go on to my house. I'll handle this," Boston rasps.

Sol bows again and takes off in that direction.

Boston sinks to the ground next to his son. "I'm getting too old for this," he sighs.

Shadow glances down at him just as a single tear falls from the old warrior's eye.

* * *

><p>Oh, gosh, guys. I'm sorry. I know this story was supposed to be all happy and junk, but… I got carried away, and this happened. I promise I'll do better next time!<p>

Leave a review on your way!

Muffin out!


	18. Chapter 18: Momma Cloud to the Rescue!

Hey, guys, now that I'm on summer break, I will be uploading more often. This story should be finished soon, I'm hoping, and then I can return to _Not Another Sonic High_, which I have been neglecting for three years.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"Well, look on the bright side. At least nobody was inside." Faith attempts to soothe an absolutely distraught Sky. She awkwardly places a hand on the silver hedgehog's back. Surprisingly, Sky doesn't protest, but sinks against Faith's shoulder. "What did you do to Frost to make him so insane, anyway?"

Sky shrugs and doesn't say anything as Lorina comes up on her other side, wrapping a comforting arm around her daughter. Her ears fold to her head, and she closes her eyes.

Sol came back and told them what he found: Frost had completely destroyed Sky's house. The yellow porcupine is hunched on the couch now, looking as upset as Sky. He said he had tried to stop the younger hedgehog, but was nearly killed in the process. He presses his hands against his ears, batting away his father when he tries to speak to him. He allows Cloud to rub his back, though. Although, she looks worse off than anyone else.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Vincent says the question in a deadpan voice.

Sky's head jerks as she looks up at him. She frowns. "Why would you think that?"

Vincent blinks at her. "Because I'm almost omnipotent, and I _know _you." He brushes Sky's bangs out of her eyes, much to Faith's dismay. She stares up at her mate in shock at the gesture. "Why did you do it, Sky? We all know that you don't see him in that way."

Sky wriggles out of the grasp of Faith and her mother. "I don't know…" she says. "Things were hard and confusing after Mephiles… It's no secret that I wasn't comfortable with Shadow all of the time, especially when it came to… _that_, even after all this time. And, I thought I owed it to Frost after everything I'd done to him. He said that afterwards, he would leave me alone. He'd let me go back to trying to renew my life with Shadow. And, I _love _Shadow. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone else, and I don't know how I let Frost get to me. We were such great friends before all of this; I didn't want to lose him. Now, I wish I had never done any of this shit in the first place."

Lorina presses her lips to her daughter's temple before resting her chin on her shoulder. "I don't blame you for anything, sweetheart. I don't. I just wish you had made better choices, and I'm sure your father would agree with me when he comes back."

Sky's shoulders slump at the mention of Boston. "I'm so sorry that I disappointed Daddy. I know he would have never wanted this for me."

"Boston loves you, Sky, regardless of a mistake you made," Faith encourages her quietly, resting her hand across her stomach idly. "And I'm sure Shadow and the rest of us do, too. That's what unconditional love is all about."

Sky blinks up at the brown echidna, tears pooling in her limpid blue eyes. She doesn't say anything else, but rests her head on Faith's shoulder.

Shadow's POV

We trek back to Boston's house in silence after cleaning up the best we could. Flicker managed to melt all of the ice and snow, making clean-up pretty easy. Boston had to take breaks every so often, though. He really looks bad. It's as though he aged several years in a matter of hours. Silver doesn't leave his side, but instead, his shoulder is permanently anchored under Boston's arm. Flicker simply looks tired, his usually bright green eyes dull.

I can't wait to get ahold of that Frost-bastard. How dare he destroy my home? How could he betray his family?

"Hey, Shadow!" a familiar voice calls from off in the distance.

Shadow looks up to see Sonic and Tails running toward the group, each of them carrying two gifts.

Sonic skids to a stop, frowning in confusion. "What happened to you?"

"Frost," Shadow answers simply.

"Who? Sky's friend? What did he do?"

"It's a long story."

The two of them tack onto the group, maintaining the stony silence that had settled. We reach Boston's house before I know it. I don't even remember making the journey. Flicker opens the door for Boston and the rest of us, and we file in. Sky is curled against Cloud's lap, her ears flat against her head and eyes closed. Blaze keeps her eyes on my fiancée as she leans against the wall, her ears pricked. Faith and Vincent are talking with Thunder and Lorina, who look up as we walk in. I take my seat next to Sky, placing my hand on her back.

Sonic and Tails awkwardly place their gifts on the table before shuffling backwards out of the way. Boston sits in his armchair, placing his head in his hands with grief.

"Shadow, you and Sky are welcome to stay at the Palace until you get a new house," Blaze offers, forcing a small smile.

"Thank you," Sky murmurs. "But I'd rather not go back down to the kitchens to live."

"No, I won't make you live down there. You can stay in one of my guest rooms," Blaze says. Silver takes her hand and squeezes it, blinking gratitude at his fiancée.

Flicker suddenly slams his fist against the door frame, which bursts into flames. He ignores his mother's angry look, and steps aside as Blitz tosses water on it. "I'm going after him. He can't get away with this."

"I'm coming with you," I say, looking up from Sky. "I want to be the one to rip him apart." I rise up to my feet again and begin to follow Flicker out of the house.

"Me, too!" Silver agrees. "He can't just _destroy _my sister's home and walk away!"

"Wait!" Cloud calls. She hobbles after us. "Don't lay a finger on my son!"

Flicker whirls on her. "Mom, he can't just do shit like this and expect to get away with it! Just let me take care of him!"

Cloud narrows her eyes. "No. I'll go and take care of him."

I resist rolling my eyes. Every second we waste here could be spent beating Frost's ass.

"Cloud, he's dangerous," Boston warns carefully. "Like this, who knows what he will do?"

Cloud turns on him. "He's my son. I can do better with him than anyone else." She begins walking out, stronger than I've ever seen her before.

"Are we just gonna let her go?" I ask Flicker.

He puts up his hands defensively. "Momma has spoken. Best not to get in her way.

"You can at least follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt," Boston says. "Thunder, could you go with them? I don't have the strength."

The yellow porcupine appears taken aback, but nods anyway. "Of course."

I glance at Sonic. "You can come, too, Faker. I know you're itching to get in on this."

Sonic grins. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm coming, too!" Blitz says. "Not because I can help; I just want to watch."

I don't hear whatever is said after that, I'm too busy running out of the house and down the street, with Sonic right at my side. We catch up to Cloud easily, but slow down so she doesn't attack us. She looks so frail, and I actually feel sorry for her. She shouldn't have to be caught up in this.

"Do you know where he's going?" Sonic calls to Cloud.

She glares back at us, but she doesn't protest. "I have an idea."

We follow her in silence, and the others catch up after a few minutes. We end up at her house. When we go inside her house, we find it in absolute squalor. Flicker sighs quietly behind, but Cloud doesn't flinch. She just keeps walking.

"Frost?" she calls gently. "Sweetheart?" She walks into a hallway and around a corner, peering into a room. "There you are, sweetie." She walks in. I clench my fists, but don't leave the doorway. Flicker comes up to my side. Frost is sitting cross-legged in the middle of a room, which has surprisingly been untouched. His back is to the door, and he seems to be staring out of a window.

"This is ridiculous. He's insane," I mutter to him.

He shrugs. "I'm not getting in my mom's way."

"Frost, why did you destroy Sky's house? I thought you two were friends."

"We were supposed to be together. And then she brings him home? How the hell else am I supposed to react?" The walls begin to ice over as he speaks.

Cloud only flicks an ear. "That's no reason to break someone's house." She slowly kneels next to her son, placing her arms around him. "I know you love her, Frost, but you have to let her go. You can't make her feel the same way."

"Why not? She was willing to be with me before!"

I flatten my ears and bite my bottom lip to refrain from retaliating. I don't even want to think about him being with her, let alone hear about it.

"She isn't supposed to be with you, sweetheart. Shadow is her mate, not you," Cloud says quietly. "You just have to get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it!" Frost snaps. "I _need _her for myself. She's _mine_."

"No, Frost, she's not. You don't own her. Suck it up and move on," Cloud orders sternly.

Frost growls at her, and his hand goes back as if to strike her. Flicker tenses, his teeth bared in a snarl. A low growl rumbles in his throat, and I am nearly taken aback by his vicious appearance. Frost, thankfully, balls his hand and drops it.

"You're right, Mom. I'm sorry. You're right," he murmurs, hunching his shoulders. He leans into his mother's fur. "I'm so sorry."

Cloud kisses him on the forehead, bringing him close to her. "It's okay. It's going to be okay…."

Frost trembles in her arms, and I hold my breath, silently willing that he doesn't do anything to harm his mother. He make appear as though he has given in, but who knows what is going on in that insanity-ridden brain of his?

"Flicker? Will you come comfort your brother, please?" Cloud requests.

Flicker hesitates before walking in. "Mom, I don't-"

"Come here, Flicker," Cloud asserts more firmly.

Flicker walks in slowly, kneeling down next to his younger brother and putting an arm around him. "Don't worry, little bro. You'll find the girl for you in no time, just as long as you don't blow up any more houses."

"How could I find someone when you haven't found anyone yet?" Frost mutters, just loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

I hear Silver sigh.

"You know me. I can't be tied down," Flicker jokes, although his voice cracks. "But that doesn't mean you can't be."

"Well, this is boring," Sonic comments, leaning against the wall. "I thought I was going to get some action."

"You have no idea," I grumble, feeling a little disappointment myself. I definitely still want to tear him limb from limb and beat him with those limbs. I cross my arms and close my eyes, breathing deeply to calm myself down.

Thunder is still staring through the door, his eyes never leaving the family. His hand is firmly fixed on the dagger in his belt. I forgot that he worked in the Royal army, and that he's trained in combat, just like Boston. No wonder Boston asked him to come with us.

We stay out there in the hallway for a few minutes, until Silver suggests that we go back to Boston's and try and salvage what's left of his birthday party. After some murmured agreement, we begin to walk out of the house, until a shocked cry sounds from the room.

"What the hell!" Flicker yells before the roar of flames cuts off anything else. Thunder rushes past us into the room, dagger poised. Sonic and I follow, skidding to a halt at the sight of the body.

The bastard killed his own mother.

* * *

><p>I feel as though I'm getting too involved with my own characters, which is no bueno. I'm sorry guys, I know you've been expecting some feel-good. But, drama is fun. I'm going to miss Cloud. She was such a beautiful character.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Victory

Holy crap! Two chapters within a whole week of each other? What is this? Gah!

I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

"He did _what_?" Vincent shouts as he jumps up. He does not even wait for Blitz to answer him before teleporting out of the house.

I can't even speak, I just pull my legs towards me. My father is frozen; his eyes wide with shock. His hands grip his knees so tightly that I can almost see the skin of his knuckles turning white. Mom covers her mouth with her hand, sinking down onto the arm of the couch.

"He couldn't have," Faith murmurs. "His own mother?"

Blitz nods, his ears folding to his head. "I saw it happen. Flicker nearly killed him."

"Why didn't he?" Faith snaps. She stands up quickly. "If he doesn't have the balls to do it, I'll take care of it for him." She begins to storm out of the house, only to be held back by me.

"Faith, no. I'll take care of this," I tell her. "It's my fault to begin with, so I'll fix it. Plus, you have to think of the baby."

I get up and make my way towards the door, ignoring Faith's muttered swears towards me for fucking things up and Vincent for getting her pregnant. "Blaze? Tails? Will you come with me?"

They both nod and accompany me, running out the door at top speed. Blitz follows us at a slower pace, though his speed is higher than my own. The shock must have gotten to him. I fight the tears welling up in my eyes, feeling a heavy weight sinking in my stomach. Cloud was my second mother. She probably meant more to me than Mom ever will. She showed me and my family love when no one else did.

We reach the house as Flicker is dragging his brother out, throwing him onto the ground. The others follow him out, though they keep their distance. I notice Vincent isn't among them.

"I could kill your bitch-ass, you know that?" he snarls, flicking flames unto Frost, who is struggling against restraints. "What the fuck is your damn problem? You just _killed _our _mother_!"

Frost pushes himself off the ground and attempts to run, but skids to a halt when Sonic crosses in front of him.

"Not so fast, dude," he warns.

Shadow saunters out of the house, his red eyes blazing in anger. "You're lucky I don't flay you right here and now, you worthless piece of shit," he growls. "How _dare _you?"

"She got in the way," Frost rasps.

Anger flairs in my chest, but I don't speak. I just allow my tears to fall. It's my fault that he's like this. It's my fault that he has no respect for anyone else anymore, including himself. I did this to him. I brought him down. I ruined him. It's my fault. I should never have encouraged him. I thought he would have understood. I thought he would have continued to be my friend, regardless of who I was with.

Guess we can't have it all, can we?

Shadow kicking Frost directly in the face breaks me out of my thoughts. Blood spatters the dirt as I rush forward to grab my fiancé's arm.

"Shadow, no!" I scream, flattening my ears to my head. I yank him away from Frost.

"Get out of the way," he snaps at me. "I'm handling this."

"No." I stand in front of Frost, spreading my arms to bar his way. "No more."

Shadow hisses but says nothing else, nor does he make any more moves to hurt Frost.

"Sonic, do you remember how to get to the hospital?" I ask the blue hedgehog.

He nod. "Of course."

"Could you go and get Adele for me, please?"

Sonic says nothing, but runs off, leaving a trail of kicked-up dust in his wake. I turn back to face Shadow and Flicker, who are both looking at Frost with pure hatred in their eyes.

I kneel down next to Frost, who is clutching the side of his face that Shadow kicked and sputtering.

"He is my best friend," I say. "I won't let you hurt him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Flicker gasps. "He's _insane_."

"He destroyed our house," Silver says quietly. "And he just killed his own mother. There is no way you can have any type of relationship with him at this point."

"It's my fault he's like this," I mutter. "My own damn fault." I look at Frost and reach out to him, carefully putting my hand on his back. "Frost?"

He slaps me away, whirling on me with such rage that I recoil immediately, ignoring the sting of his blow.

"Frost, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but you can't take out your anger on everyone else," I tell him, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "Why would you think that murdering your mother would solve anything?"

"She got in the way. She didn't want me to love you anymore. She got in the way."

"You don't have to love me anymore," I tell him. "I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me. We've been over this."

"Why didn't you just leave me alone?" Frost hisses as tears well in his eyes. "Why did you lead me on?"

"I-I don't know," I admit, looking down at the ground. "I don't know."

"It's you that's the problem. You ruin everyone's life!" Frost snaps. Whipping his hand towards me, he sends shards of ice flying from his fingertips. I don't even attempt to avoid them. They spear through my skin, but I ignore the pain, even putting my hand out to stop Shadow as he pounces in a rush to protect me.

"I know it's my fault," I whisper as the blood begins to flow own my fur. "I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry."

Vincent runs out of the house, his fur coated in ash and blood, but he looks triumphant. "I got her!" he announces.

Flicker pushes past the others to reach him. "Really?"

Vincent nods. "It was a fight, but I got her."

Flicker passes him without saying anything else, slamming the front door behind him.

Frost blinks away his tears as he stares at Vincent, who is calmly looking back at him. "You what?" he asks softly.

"I revived your mother, Frost," Vincent answers. "You're very lucky. I can't bring back everyone."

Frost struggles to stand up. "Mom?" he staggers towards the house. Shadow snarls at him. Frost freezes in place, his eyes filled with fear.

"Don't you take one step further, ass-hole," he says. "You have no right."

"She's my mom," Frost says simply.

Rage flares up on Shadow's face as he grabs Frost by the throat.

Blaze steps forward. "I cannot allow this to go on any longer. Frost, you are being arrested grounds of murder and vandalism. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court." She turns to Thunder. "Take Frost to the prisons," she orders.

Thunder salutes and nods, grasping Frost by his wrists. I watch as he binds him with a zip-tie, biting the ends to clip them off. I don't say anything. It's the right thing for him, to go. I don't want to admit it, but it's true. I clench my fists, disregarding the sudden spurts of blood that come pouring out of the wounds on my arms.

"Are you just going to let them take me?" Frost shouts at seemingly no one. "Mom! Flicker!"

Thunder drags him away with Blaze accompanying them, just as Sonic and Adele appear over the rise. Adele is toting her medical cart. She glances at Frost, and, upon seeing his wounds, tells Thunder to stop. She cleans his face and scratches carefully, ignoring his calls and binding his wounds before letting Thunder take him again. The old rabbit looks as tired as my dad. I forget that all of them are getting older.

Shadow places his hands on my shoulders as Adelaide walks up to me.

"Oh, Sky…" she sighs before beginning to remove things from her cart.

I shake my head. "Go see to Cloud first. She needs you more than I do."

Adele looks as though she wants to protest but doesn't. Tails rushes to help her with the cart, which she accepts gratefully.

Sonic hugs me, and Shadow, surprisingly, doesn't protest. He instead backs away, flattening his ears to his head.

"I would say 'happy birthday,' but I don't feel like that's appropriate," he murmurs, pressing his lips to my ear-tip. "I'm sorry this happened, Sky."

I hug him back, pressing my cheek into his chest. I'm grateful for his embrace. He squeezes me tightly, releasing me only when I groan from the pain of my wounds. Shadow wraps his arms around my waist in silence, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Sky," he soothes quietly.

I didn't notice I was trembling until then. I breathe deeply in attempts to calm myself, but I can't stop the sobs that proceed to wrack my body. I sink to the ground as I cry, shaking uncontrollably in my fiancé's arms. He kisses my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, coiling his arms tighter around me. Sonic takes a seat next to us, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Blitz and Silver each take one of my hands.

"Come here, Sky," Vincent summons me.

I obey, shrugging off everyone else to walk to the Keeper.

"If you're going to lecture me, can it wait until later? It's kind of not the best time," I mutter.

To my surprise, Vincent embraces me. His presence is soothing, and I feel my cuts and bruises begin to heal from his touch. I close my eyes and drink it in.

"Oh, Sky," he whispers. "You deserve better than this."

"Do I? I haven't exactly been the best person."

Vincent releases me to look me over. "Are you kidding? You are one of the most caring people I know. You're definitely more sympathetic than Faith."

My cheeks begin to burn at his words, but I don't say anything.

"You just… need to make better choices." He gives me a once-over before taking out his staff. "Especially when you have a family to think of." He kisses my cheek gently before teleporting in a flash of red light.

I blink, confused. Okay?

Flicker opens the front door to the house. "Oh, Sky, good. Mom wants to talk to you."

I nod before following him in. "How is she?"

"Alive," Flicker sighs, beaming. "And she's better than ever. Vincent really worked his magic."

"Yeah, he's good at that," I mutter.

I follow him into Cloud's bedroom, noticing that the rest of the house surprisingly doesn't smell like it was on fire, nor does it look like an insane person recently ran inside and wrecked everything. Also Vincent's work, I'm guessing. Cloud is sitting up in her bed while Adele gives her instructions. Tails loiters in the background, waiting for Adele to finish. He comes up to my side and presses his cheek against my arm silently. I know it's to comfort me; carnage doesn't shock him.

"I don't see anything wrong with you, but I still think you should take it easy for a few days," the old rabbit instructs. "Don't do any heavy lifting, and if you need to get something from the store, send Flicker or someone to get it for you. Don't strain yourself."

Cloud nods, although she appears rather annoyed at the instructions. "I'll be fine, Adele."

Adele doesn't speak. She just kisses Cloud's forehead as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "Call me if there is any change."

"Of course."

"My little helper?" Adele summons Tails. "Could you help me take this cart back to the hospital?"

"Sure thing!" Tails answers brightly. His two tails whir as he glides over to help her with the cart.

As they make their way out, Cloud turns to me and Flicker.

"Skylar, come here and sit with me."

I walk over to her, taking a seat at her side. I resist throwing my arms around her and squeezing her right then. "I'm sorry, Auntie," I whisper. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know, my dear, I know. And now, you and Frost must suffer for your actions. I'm not angry with you. You didn't know this was going to happen. But, you know, it'll be hard for me to forgive you. He's my son. And, you were his best friend. I trusted you not to hurt him."

"I know, I know, and I am really sorry for breaking that trust. I thought that I could try and make it work with him, but things were taken too far before I realized that he wasn't the one for me. It got harder and harder to break him away from me. I'm sorry that things turned out this way, though, and I'm sorry you got hurt in the process. You didn't deserve that."

Cloud breathes deeply before taking me into her arms. "I know. But, it's done now. It's over with. Now, hopefully, he can get the help he needs."

Flicker sniffles from the doorway, and I notice him wiping tears for the first time. "I hope he gets better. I miss my brother."

I extend my hand to him, inviting him into our embrace. He walks straight into it, squeezing both of us tightly.

"Don't ever die on me again, Mom," he says quietly.

"I can't promise that, sweetie, but I hope I won't have to for a very long time."

* * *

><p>Thought she was gone for good, didn't you? Well, hehe, gotcha.<p>

Leave a review!

Muffin out!


	20. Chapter 20: Happily Ever After

Well, here we are…. The last chapter. It only took three years! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's probably the shortest chapter out of the entire story.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

"Are you ready?" Mom asks me, resting her chin on my shoulder. Cloud is fluffing up the skirt of my dress on her knees.

I sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be." Cloud urges me to lift my leg so she can slip on the old, blue garter that once belonged to her when she got married. She finally stands to her feet and takes a deep breath. Her eyes are brimming with tears. "Aw, Cloud, don't cry…" I embrace her, grateful that she's even here to share this day with me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… you look so beautiful." She wipes a tear that escapes down her cheek.

Mom nods in agreement, turning me to look at myself in the mirror. My dress isn't too extravagant. The drop-waist, strapless bodice is beaded with pearls, and the tulle skirt flows naturally to the floor. My veil is also made from tulle and starts behind my ears; the band is lined with pearls and crystals. My fur is sleek and shiny from the intense bathing Cloud gave me before I got dressed. My quills are neatly brushed and curled in ringlets down my back.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in," I say weakly, my nervousness emanating through my voice.

My father pokes his head in before walking in fully. He looks about ready to cry, and believe me, it's weird to see a guy his size about to burst into tears. He wraps his arms around me, sniffling.

"Look at you," he whispers. "I can't believe both of my children are about to get married."

"It was bound to happen eventually, Dad," I tell him with a smile. "I'm just glad that you're here to see it."

Daddy kisses my forehead and embraces me again before taking my arm. "Are you ready to go? It's almost time."

I nod in response, swallowing. As we are walking into the hallway, I take a deep, trembling breath. "I'm so nervous."

"Heh, I know what you mean." Daddy tugs on the collar of his tuxedo. Mom comes up on my other side and takes my arm, while Cloud lifts my train. I glance back at her, wishing that she was walking at my side instead. She flashes a gentle smile, which comforts me. At least she's alive. Thank Vincent for that. Blaze meets us at the door, accompanied by her own parents. Her father is dressed in royal attire, topped off by his crown. Her mother is adorned in an elegant golden dress, accented by her own silver tiara. Blaze's wedding gown is lace, with a full skirt and gorgeous lace sleeves. She wears a light blue sash. Her tiara is gold, with the veil descending down her back. She nods at me as I join her at her side.

"You look beautiful," I whisper to her.

"You do, too, Sky," she says with a smile. She exhales. "Who would've thought that we would share a wedding day?"

I shake my head. "Certainly not me," I admit. "But, I'm glad that we could. We're sisters from today."

"Yeah. Sisters."

Neither of us wanted bridesmaids, since we don't really have any female friends, but Mom asked Terry, Demy, and Amy Rose to do it anyway, on both Blaze's and my behalves. They're wearing floor-length violet gowns with golden ribbons around their waists. They're accompanied by the groomsmen, Sonic, Blitz, and, of course, Flicker. Sonic is both Silver's and Shadow's best man. Tails is acting as ring bearer against his will, while Cream the Rabbit is our flower girl, at Blaze's request. Apparently, they did some bonding some years back when Blaze disappeared to stop Eggman-Nega.

When the music starts, I begin to panic. _I'm getting married_. Dad looks down at me in concern, since I've begun breathing rapidly. Cloud hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "It'll be okay, honey," she whispers. "We all love you, and so does Shadow. You're ready." I blink away my tears before they fall and straighten up, embarrassed that I lost my composure while Blaze is standing over there all poised and demure.

The wedding march begins to play. I stride down the aisle first, lifting my chin and smiling in confidence. I see Shadow waiting for me at the end of the aisle, his hands folded on his tuxedoed torso. I keep my eyes on him, ignoring the ooh's and ah's of the congregation. He's the only thing that matters right now. When I reach him, I take the arm he offers to me after my parents give me away. I turn to watch Blaze as she struts down the aisle, beaming when her eyes fall on Silver, who is tearing up at my side. The King and Queen give their daughter to Silver, who bows to them and whispers "thank you." He and Blaze join Shadow and me at the altar.

The ceremony is kind of blurry after that. Surprisingly, nobody decided to pop up and cause any trouble, and the vows went as planned, with us each exchanging traditional vows. We get to the "I do's" and I'm nearly in tears. I am just overwhelmed with love for Shadow, overwhelmed by his blatant love for me and my family. I glance back at Sonic, who nods and smiles at me. I remember my brief affair with him, and how much I thought I wanted to be with him. I can laugh about that time now. And then, the entire thing with Frost? It's been two months since he was incarcerated, and, according to Flicker, his treatments are going well. I wish he could be here today, as the friend I had before. But, it's better this way.

"Do you, Skylar the Hedgehog, take this man to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?" the priest recites.

"I do," I promise quietly, turning my gaze back to Shadow.

"Then, with the power vested in me, and the Royal Church of New Mobius, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. Husbands? You may kiss your brides."

Shadow takes my waist and gives me the gentlest kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. We separate to cheers and applause from the congregation. I look over at Silver, who is gripping Blaze's hip and beaming. I catch his eye.

_We did it, Silv, _I say silently.

_Yes, we did._

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Shadow and Sky reach home early the next morning, Shadow carrying his bride into the bedroom. By that time, they are kissing and touching in ways that would be frowned upon. Shadow nearly rips Sky out of her dress, and she tears off his suit with fervor. Shadow looks down at his wife with pause, unable to believe that he is going to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful creature.

"I love you," he breathes. "I love you so much."

Sky smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Shadow."

He rubs her side slowly. "How are you feeling?"

Sky smiles. "I feel great." She lifts her ringed hand and places it over Shadow's. "I have you, forever."

"Yeah, forever," Shadow agrees quietly, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Oh, someone's feeling happy," Sky giggles. She wriggles around to face Shadow, pressing her lips into his neck. Her tongue begins to lap at his fur, making him shudder.

"Don't you dare," he gasps, gripping his mate's waist and flipping her over, pressing her into the mattress. "Because, I will screw you until you can't breathe."

"Bring it on, _Fluffy_," Sky teases, running her fingers through Shadow's cottony white chest.

"Oh, no," Shadow murmurs. "Now, you don't deserve it."

Sky pouts. "But…"

Shadow nibbles at her neck, sucking at her skin harshly before kissing her mouth passionately. He slides his tongue into her mouth with ease, tilting his head to kiss her better. Sky sighs into his mouth, hooking her legs around his waist. Shadow backs away from her slowly to gaze down at her. She blinks up at him slowly, her light blue eyes sparkling in the low light. Shadow's face breaks into a smile, and he brushes Sky's bangs out of her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Sky nods. "I've been ready. I've wanted this with no one else besides you." Her arms goes to his shoulders. "You are my only true love."

"You've always been my love to me, Skylar," Shadow whispers. "And now, I'm going to show you how much."

Sky doesn't respond. Instead, she shifts underneath him to a better position. Shadow runs his hand up her leg slowly, stopping above the crook of her knee. Pushing his nose into the fur of her neck, he indulges himself for the first time.

* * *

><p>Well, now that this story is over, I am going to try to attack some of the old stuff. Give me some suggestions in my Inbox or in a review. Or, just leave a review! Love you guys!<p>

Muffin out!


	21. Epilogue

Surprise epilogue!

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?" Shadow gasps and leans back in his seat. Sky is sitting across from him next to her twin brother, clutching her knees and staring at her lap.<p>

"Yeah," Sky mutters, wrapping her arms around herself. "Pregnant. It's from when Frost, um…"

"I-I know." Shadow puts his head in his hands, and tugs back at his ears. "H-How far along are you?"

"Four months," Sky replies quietly. "V-Vincent told me a few days ago."

"No wonder you're gaining weight and you can't make runs to the palace without stopping about four times on the way there," Silver jokes lightly.

Shadow sighs. "Who else knows?"

"Just us," Sky tells him. "I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Well, let's keep it that way. Nobody has to know that it isn't mine," Shadow growls. "And, I will treat it as though it was."

"'She,'" Sky whispers.

"What?"

"It's a girl." A tear rolls down her cheek. "Vincent told me that the baby's a girl."

Shadow blinks at her, shocked. _A girl? _He goes over to join the twins on the couch, wrapping his arms around his mate and pressing his lips to her cheek. His hands find her stomach, his hands brushing underneath her shirt, amazed that she's carrying a new life.

"It'll be okay, you two," Silver murmurs sympathetically. "It'll be okay."

"I love you," Shadow says, ignoring Silver's words. "I love you, and I'll love this child." He kisses the back of her ear.

"Looks like we'll be starting a family sooner than we thought," Sky mutters with a sigh. "But that's okay, I guess, as long as you're with me."

* * *

><p>Happy sequel! I've decided to continue the saga. I should have the first chapter up as soon as possible. I love you all! Leave a review on your way out!<p>

Muffin out!


End file.
